


Brutes through and through

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were childhood friends with the Frye twins although you started to grow apart and they left for London, the last time you saw Jacob he was smaller than you. You go to London to find them and help out after all you were always stronger than him, so this should be fun...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on the cold wooden floor as the train rattle back and forth, you watched the world passing by through the open door. You had finally escaped the clutches of your father, he wasn't a bad man he just...didn't approve of what you did. To put it simply you were an assassin, part of the brotherhood. Although a lot of people just classed you as a brute. When you were younger you fought against the Frye twins as training and then with them, you grew close to them like they were your siblings, you slowly saw less and less of them and then one day they just up and left for London, it took you a few weeks but you finally just ran away. You were sure your father would understand eventually...hopefully.

 

You wore black trousers with black combat boots which had a small knife pouch on the inside along with a hidden blade in the front, you wore a black corset which didn't expose your chest, it covered it completely, The purpose of it was to just hold your breasts in place, it wasn't just a simple corset, it had pouches to hid knives and tranquilizer bombs. You had a shredded cloak, it was black and the torn end just hung above your butt the hood covered down to your eyes ending with a spike, it fastened around your neck. Your outfit didn't include sleeves for two reasons, number one you hated them they got in the way and got caught on everything while you were fighting. Secondly you're weapon of choice didn't really fit with them.

 

Your weapon was like the gauntlet...but better in everyway on the width end of your knuckles there was two blades these were concealed behind two strips of leather. In addition to this a long wide blade lay over the top of your lower arm, under a sheet of leather, so it looked like you wore leather bands around your arms, but at any moment you could force it forward driving it into your opponent. You had two of these one each arm.

 

The train jolted to a stop, as you staggered up letting the blood get back to you legs as you stretched.

"Thanks for the ride" You smiled over to a man who was tied up with rope and gagged, "I'm sure someone will find you!" You called as you jumped out the carriage and ran towards a wall hurdling it landing on the floor smoothly.

 

You wandered down the streets, they were filled with sick children and adults eventually it clicked that you would actually have to confront someone,  to learn something about the place you were in.

 

"The hell are you doing" A man said walking towards you, your attention was not on him but a much stronger brute next to him dressed in matching red uniform.

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you gentlemen can help me out" You smiled politely.

"Oh we'll help ya love" The brut smiled clicking his knuckles.

"You will, thanks" You smiled as they both scoffed.

The smaller man charged towards you with a kukri, you lifted you arm blocking it with the metal part, "What the-"

"Something wrong" You grinned upwards at him.

You kicked your leg into his shin as he fell forward, as he did so you turned your leg slamming your knee into his face as his body was flung against a wall, his skull cracking at the impact.

"Whoops," You said biting your finger nail and looking back to his friend who was running towards you.

You ran towards him skidding under his legs, punching his crotch as he fell to the floor, you stood up brushing down you leg which was dirty.

"Tell me where I can find the Frye twins?" You said as the man rolled over.

"You're dead-"

"I said tell me were I can find the Frye twins" You glared now pressing your blade against his neck, "Or you'll end up like your friend"

"A train somewhere!" The brute blurted out as you raised an eyebrow, "I dunno where!"

"Hmm" You retracted the blade as the man sighed, "Not helpful" You muttered slamming your fist onto his head, the two side blades coming out and cutting into his skull.

 

You stood up off him the two blades sliding back into their slots as you turned and walked away, "What is with all the colours here?" You said to yourself as you stopped two people wearing green.

"What do you want?" One said to you giving you a disapproving look.

"I'm looking for the Frye twins, you seen em?"

"Oh, ya mean Evie and Jacob, right?"

"Yeah!" You smiled to them as the two green people looked at each as they started talking.

"What do you want with them?" They said looking you up and down.

"I'm their old friend, where are they?"

"On a train" One said still glaring at you.

"The last person who said that to me is now dead down that alley, so you're going to have to be more accurate than that" You said innocently as they went for their weapons, "After what I just told you, do you think that's a good choice" You glared coldly as their hands trembled away from their weapons.

"I think he's gonna come to the stronghold soon, come with us"

"Sounds good" You smiled as you followed the two people in green.

 

On your way there you got some strange looks from men and women, along with some more green and red people who chose wisely not to approach you.

"Here, he'll be on the top floor" A green person said pointing to an old wooden house, "Good luck miss" The tilted their hats forward and walked away.

 

You walked forward a few steps as a red person came around a corner swinging his kukri down, you flipped backwards clicking the blade in your foot out cutting the mans neck, it retracted back as you stood on your feet.

"Shit" You looked over to a red person who was ringing the alarm bell madly.

You ran towards him, jumping in the air and planting your fist into his face as he fell down to the floor, his nose bloody and broken.

"Woah!" You yelped forming an X with your arms blocking a kukri and throwing them forwards as they staggered back, you drew the long blade on your arm pressing it through his neck.

You grabbed his shirt collar as you reacted the blade and threw him over to your side knocking back two men, you shifted your head slightly to the left as a bullet went whizzing past your ear. You looked over your shoulder to see a red reloading his gun.

You walked towards him both blades drawn as he stood hands shaking, "Load your gun before battle hun" You smiled before crossing your arms and uncrossing them cutting his head clean off.

By this time the two you had knocked back were charging towards you, you turned stabbing them both in the stomach as they fell forward, you pulled your blades out as they cried out in pain.

 

"What did you expect?" You asked looking down to them your blades returning to their slots, "You guys need to take a leaf out of green peoples book, I mean they're still alive, for now" You began talking to yourself as you entered the house, slamming your fist into another red as he fell to the floor effortlessly.

"Jacob!" You called walking up the stairs, grabbing a knife from your boot on the last step and tossing it in your hand turning it side ways and driving it into a woman's head who was about to strike.

You pulled the blade back and hopped for a bit as you put it back in your boot, you kept climbing as you made it to the top, seeing a green person tied to a chair various cuts all over their chest and face.

 

"Oh shit" You muttered quickly running towards him and cutting him free, he fell to the floor in a heap, "Hey, kid stay with me" You rolled his over tapping his face, he could only be 16 he was so young, "No, eyes open" You glared at him as he began coughing a small trail of blood leaving his lips.

"Mr Frye..." He breathed heavily as you shut up, "I promise, I said...nothing"

You watched as his eyes slowly began to shut as his body fell still, you lowered your hood, and kissing his forehead lightly, "I'm sure he already knows" You muttered as you pulled away.

 

A loud thud came as someone jumped through the window, you got to your feet in an instant. The man wore a long coat with two large belts around his waist, he wore a dark green vest and a top hat with a red stripe on it.

"Who the bloody hell are you, and what did you do to him!?"

"Well, I don't know who you are so I'm not answering that, and secondly I just cut this man free"

"You hurt him" The man snarled at you, as he swung a kukri free from his belt.

"This isn't going to end well" You smiled throwing both your arms down violently as the two smaller blades came free on both hands, "For you...not me"

 

He ran towards you as you blocked his kukri with your arm, the force sent you down onto one knee as you slammed your fist into his thigh "Fuck!" He yelped out as he stumbled back.

"Fuck...wait say that again!" You said looking at the man who was clenching his thigh, he looked up at you confused.

"What is wrong with you, I won't say it again!" He yelled at you standing up tall, "I don't take orders!"

You stood in shock before a smile crept onto your face, you retracted your blades and crossed your arms in front of your chest, he did the same with his kukri but was still on edge.

"Mr Frye" You said as he looked at you, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes, I'm Jacob Frye now what do you want with me?"

"You really have changed, I mean jesus you punch used to feel like a light slap" You laughed slightly as Jacob squinted slightly.

"(f/n)?" The words ghosted over his lips as you stopped laughing and looked at him, "(f/n) (l/n)?" He repeated.

"Oh so you do know who I am" You said as he walked towards you stumbling a bit on his thigh, "Oh shit you ok?" You asked as he grabbed the wall for support.

"Your punches are as deadly as ever" Jacob laughed as he hung onto a light sticking out the wall, "I think you've smashed the bone"

"Narr, I don't think so" You shook your head as you bent down looking at the wound, "Besides I was holding back"

"As cocky as ever" Jacob muttered under his breath as you glared up to him, you stood up and looked right at him.

 

"Still got your cut's I see" You said looking at the cuts on his eyebrow and cheek.

"I'll kill that bastard"

"Already did that for you"  
"You did?"

"Yeah, you know while you left me?, remember, and then you ran off to London?" You glared taking a step back as Jacob rubbed the back of his head, "I had a lot of free time, so I took care of it"

"To be honest with you love, I didn't think your father would let you"

"I'm bloody 20 he can go fuck himself!" You lashed out as Jacob laughed as he ruffled your hair, "Come on let's go"

 

You helped Jacob back to the train after following some directions, which were shouted at you as you swerved through the streets of London on a horse and carriage.

"I don't think I did that bad" You laughed as you walked next to Jacob up the steps, in case he needed something to grab onto.

"You were never great at that" He mumbled as the train pulled up and you walked on.

"Woah" You said in awe as you climbed onto the train, Jacob made his way into the back carriage as you stood looking around and greeting some green people, you assumed they were on Jacob's side or else he was in big trouble.

 

You walked into the carriage as Jacob was routing through a box, you walked over to the desk and began reading some plans which were wide open.

"I'm going to say these are...Evie's?"

"You guessed correct, well done"

You traced your finger over the writing smiling as you did so, you turned as Jacob was looking at you.

 

"What?" You shrugged, "You wanna fight?"

"I would win," Jacob said a cocky grin across his face, "But as fun as that would be, I need to treat this wound love"

"I'll do it for you, you're terrible at it anyway" You scowled at him as you pushed him back onto the half sofa.

"Oh you want to see me in my underwear? that's the real reason you came here"

"Pft" You laughed placing a finger under his chin and leaning closer, "You wish Jacob" You muttered looking him dead in the eyes, as he did the same. "But since I don't want to mentally scar myself you can do it" You said walking over to the bed and sitting on it facing the other direction.

 

"So...the green people..."

"Rooks"

"Rooks?, like in chess, you were terrible at that" You laughed.

"So were you!"

"Only when I was playing Evie...she's some kind of genius"

"Don't let her hear you say that"

"She doesn't have a massive ego like you"

"I don't have a...well now that you think about it"

"Anyway, who are the reds?"

"Bliters"

"So they're not Templars?"

"They're working for the Templars" Jacob said as you could hear him trying to shuffle back into his trousers.

"Right...but the Templars still have their own personal men correct?"

"Yes, they're much better trained"

"No match for us" You smiled to Jacob who stood next to you.

"Not at all love"

"Then lets go!" You smiled as you grabbed Jacob arm and hoisted your self off the bed.

"Where too, Jakey?"

"I'm not moving until you swear not to call me that" He glared down to you.

"I promise, anyway it doesn't suit you any more" You pouted as you turned to face him.

"How so?"

"You're not cute and small" You grabbed the hat off the top of his head as he glared at you, "But you're still easy to annoy" You winked as you jumped off the back of the train rolling to cushion the impact.

"Give it back" Jacob said as he landed off the train with a thud, "Don't make me use force"

"Hmm, as fun as that would be...I would win and you wouldn't get your hat back"

Before you could react Jacob grabbed your arm and pulled you into his chest, you jumped as a train sped past.

 

"Gheez be careful"  Jacob sighed grabbing his hat off your head and placing it back on his.

"Yeah, whatever" You sighed as Jacob let go and you stood back, "I still can't get over how much you've grown"

"It's science"

"No shit, I mean like, you were a pipsqueak back then, I was taller than you"

"Yes, I remember that" Jacob groaned as you laughed slightly, "But oh how the tables have turned" Jacob said standing over you.

"Ha...ha oh god ah!" You yelped as Jacob threw you over his shoulder.

"Come on, we've got work to do"

"I can walk myself!"

"With your short legs it will take forever" Jacob grinned as you let out a small sigh/laugh.

"Alright lead the way..Jake..." You heard a low growl from Jacob, "Jacob"

 

 

"Better?" You questioned.

 

"Better."


	2. Long range isn't your thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader can't shoot for shit

After a while Jacob put you down, claiming that he had back pain because you were so heavy. He was met by a firm fist in his face which made his stumbled a bit.

"I think I still have all my teeth" Jacob mumbled holding his jaw.

"Yeah, next time you won't" You glared rolling your shoulder as you both stood a few houses away from a strong hold,  "So...these bliters are they bad?"

Jacob looked down at you confusingly, "They work for Templars (f/n)"

"No, I know that I mean like...are they personally evil or..."

"You can't be serious" Jacob said pinching the arch of his nose, before freezing "You're trying to piss me off aren't you".

"I'm amazed you caught on" You smiled as Jacob continued to scowl at you, "So I'm just going to go straight in and break their bones so..." You smiled as you stepped away Jacob grabbed your collar.

"I don't feel like saving your ass again, so we're going to take them out from far away" Jacob said dragging you off towards a back street.

"But...you know I have bad aim...like _really_ bad aim"

"Yes I remember, how could I forget when you nearly cut my head open with a knife"

"It was a small apple!"

"It was the biggest apple Evie could find, and it was on the branch which I was no where near!"

"I was just testing your reaction speed that's all" You smiled as Jacob raised an eyebrow before he shot a wire off and flew up a building, he waved down to you.

 

"You know what, I'm just going to go beat the shit out of them!" You shouted turning and sprinting towards the base.

You watched Jacobs shadow on the floor as he jumped over buildings, as you ran into the grounds two men dropped dead with knives in their heads. You stuck your middle finger up at Jacob and ran further in. You leant back against a wall hearing two men talking, you pointed at a wall as Jacob nodded throwing a knife, the two guards heard it and began to walk towards it.

You crept up behind them and slammed their heads against the wall as they fell to the floor, you gave a thumbs up to Jacob before ducking under a knife.

"That wasn't Jacobs" You gulped as you saw 3 men running towards you, "Watch this Jacob" You muttered to yourself as you ran jumping and releasing the long blade through a mans skull.

You sunk to the floor the other men still hadn't stopped running, you released the second blade into a mans stomach, jumping up and dragging up your arms cutting his stomach open.

 

"You alright?" You asked the last man who had turned white with a hint of green, you retracted both your blades as you walked towards him.

He slashed his kukri at you, you turned sideways smoothly dodging the attack. The two smaller blades unhitched as you punched him in the rib cage as he fell to the floor.

 

You heard foot steps jogging towards you, turning quickly you threw you fist stopping mer inches for Jacobs pale face, as he swallowed hard.

"I think I would have lost more than a few teeth" He muttered under his breath as you moved you fist away, "I took the rest out for us, we just need the plans"

 

You followed Jacob into a small house as you wandered upstairs, sniffing the air...it smelt wrong.

"Smoke?" You sniffed as Jacob looked at you holding the plans, "Explosive!" You yelled running towards Jacob and pushing him out the window as the building burst into flames.

"Shit!" You screamed as the floor gave in, you reached up grabbing a loose beam of wood, "That's a bit hot" You panted looking down to the flames under you before pulling yourself up and carefully making your way over to the window and jumping out onto the roof and skidding down it onto the floor.

 

"You're welcome" You smiled to Jacob who getting of the floor clicking his back.

"You're on fire"

"I know right, I'm so good"

"No, you're on fire"

You looked down to see the tail of your cloak was burning, you yelped and dropped to the floor rolling on the floor for a bit while Jacob laughed.

"You're an arse" You glared at Jacob who was grinning, "Actually the only reason you have an arse right now is because of me"

"I was just testing you" Jacob said grabbing your hand and helping you up, "I saw it coming"

"Like you saw this coming" You said quickly before slamming your knee into his crotch as he cried out and fell to the his knees, you placed your hand under Jacobs chin and made him look up at you, "Just like old times"

 

Jacob struggled to his feet as he glared at you, "Bet you didn't see this coming"

Jacobs quickly pushed you back and pinned you to the floor, he smiled as he began to tickle you, "Ah god Jacob stop!" You screamed becoming almost paralyzed as he tickled you even more, "I'm gonna piss myself!" You laughed crying.

"Now that would be funny" Jacob smirked as he carried on.

"Jacob!" You cried between laughs looking up at him, "I'm gonna-" You moaned as Jacobs hand gripped your chest by mistake.

You both froze looking at each other, each equally as embarrassed as the other, your face more red from awkwardness, while Jacobs faced looked like one of pure regret.

"Shit" Jacob mumbled under his breath as he stood up and face away.

"Gheez don't help me up" You sighed getting up and wiping your eyes with the back of your arm, "Look it's ok..." You rubbed the back of his head, you raised an eyebrow as you heard Jacob mumbling something under his breath, "Hey you ok?".

 

You placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder as he flinched, "Yeah, just got a small cut that's all"

"Wow, let me see it then" You said trying to get in front of Jacob but he just held his arm out and stopped you, "OK jesus christ, I'm gonna go find Evie"

"She'll be on the train" Jacob answered quickly his voice sounding strained.

"You sure you're ok Jacob?"

"Yes" He muttered as you noticed his hand was lower down his chest.

"Alright" You shrugged as you walked off, you could have sworn you heard him unzip his pants maybe he got cut on the thigh or re-opened the wound you gave him.

"He can deal with it himself" You said to yourself as you headed back to the train, taking out two bliters on the way who wolf-whistled at you.

 

You walked into the train and towards the room when you heard a thud from inside, you burst inside to see a woman stood on the other end. You both stood ready to attack but you didn't...you just stared at each other.

"Evie"

"(f/n)"

You both said at the same time.

"Evie!" You cried running and hugging her as she hugged you back.

"What are you doing here!?" She smiled as you pulled away, "You've so different, I nearly attacked you for a moment there"

"Same here" You laughed as you both stood smiling at each other.

 

"So how have you been?" Evie asked as she sat at her desk writing, always mutli tasking she was.

"I'm good, I found Jacob...he's so different now, so big"

Evie turned to you slightly as you sat on the bed, "...big?"

"Yeah he's really tall and like what the hell I used to be bigger what's up with that!"

"It's called puberty (f/n)" Evie sighed laughing slightly, "It defiantly effected you"

"You too"

 

The room fell silent for a while all you could hear was Evie scribbling on a piece of paper, "So, the piece of Eden?, you're still after it?"

"Yes, although Jacob isn't being one bit helpful" Evie sighed shutting a book rather aggressively, "He's started a gang called the rooks"

"I know"

"It's so dumb"

"It's so cool"

You both froze before laughing, "I suppose me and Jacob did always have the same mind set"

"That is true, you never really had any...no offense but you had no common sense"

"And that still hasn't changed, well for him" You added on as Evie snorted slightly.

"I'll leave you to your work" You said shuffling towards the edge of the bed as Evie stood up quickly.

"It's alright I need to meet someone" Evie said heading for the door.

"Oooo is it a boy?" You taunted as Evie blushed slightly, "It is you're blushing!"

"I don't know what you're on about!" Evie snapped as she walked out slamming the door as you were left smiling to yourself.

 

You kicked your boots of and lay looking at the ceiling on the train, you figured Jacob had got distracted and was probably messing up London even more. So you shuffled back on the bed and rested your head on a pillow, you yawned as the train slowly rocked back and forth.

"I really shouldn't...but-" You yawned once more, you could feel your eyes slowly shutting.

It was dark outside, you had spent most of the day reading some books that Evie had left on the side after you had woken up, they were actually interesting as you read half of it before noticing the dramatic change of time.

 

You shuffled back into the bed and you began to close your eyes when the door burst open and you sat up, you looked directly at Jacob who's shirt had gashes all down it, he staggered towards the sofa before collapsing on it. You shot out of bed and stood before him

 

"I'm treating those wounds before you die" You scowled at Jacob who was about to open his mouth, "Take your shirt off" You ordered.

You turned around and began rummaging through a box finding some bandages and a bottle of water and medicine.

"You need more equip...ment..." You trailed off as you turned seeing Jacob with his head back and shirt off, he had defiantly grown, his chest had a faint outline of abs with a line of hair running lower and lower.

"What?" Jacob asked looking at you as you mentally slapped yourself.

"I said you need more stuff" You sighed wetting a cloth as you began to clean his chest of blood.

"I'm upset you didn't invite me" You pouted as you applied medicine to the cloth.

"I thought you were with Ev _ie"_ Jacob hissed the last part as you rolled your eyes, "And besides..."

"Besides...what?" You asked applying more medicine as Jacob let out a groan making you blush slightly.

"I knew you would be tired" He continued.

"That's the worst excuse" You sighed as you grabbed some bandages as Jacob looked at you funny, "There's more!" You yelled, "Did you fall in a pit of spikes!?"

"I got ambushed alright, I was saving some children!" Jacob snapped back as you noticed the gash on back of his neck.

"How heroic" You muttered as Jacob smirked, you placed your knee between Jacobs crotch and leaned forward holding onto his shoulder as you wiped the blood away from the cut and added some medicine. "You're pretty beat up" You sighed leaning back slightly and noticed how close yours and Jacobs face was.

"Worth it" He muttered looking at you.

You both looked at each other, "(f/n)" Jacob mumbled under his breath as he moved slightly closer, your lips nearly touching.

 

The train suddenly jolted forward as you fell backwards onto the floor, "Ow my butt" You pouted as you looked up to Jacob who laughed slightly, "So considerate"

"I am considerate, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep here-"

"No you're sleeping on the bed, in the condition you're in it's not good to sleep all crumpled up"

"I'm not _crumbled up_ " Jacob mocked in your tone, "I fit on the sofa"

"You're legs hang off the edge"

"Not that much-"

"Go sleep on the bed Jacob" You glared as he glared back.

"How about we share the bed, top and tail it" Jacob offered as he stood up groaning slightly.

"Pft like I would sleep next to your feet" You gagged as you shoved Jacob onto the bed before diving on the sofa.

"Night" You said closing your eyes.

To be honestly you didn't know what he said after that because you passed out.

 

The sun shone on you as you scrunched your face up, you groaned blocking the sun out with your hand and sitting up. You stood up stretching all parts of your body, maybe next time you will sleep next to Jacob, that sofa is not comfy, "Speaking of Jacob" You muttered as you turned to the bed where Jacob lay snoring, "Delightful".

You caught sight of the safe as you grinned and walked over, pulling it open. Trust Jacob to not lock it again. You shoved a few coins into your pocket and jumped out the train.

You did try and find a bakery by yourself but you couldn't be bother any more and asked some Rooks who gave you the right advice thank god, you bought two buns for you and Jacob and pinched an apple when they weren't looking. You made it back to the train peacefully eating your bun, knowing Jacob probably wouldn't appreciate a  bread bun soaked in blood so you avoided the bliters.

 

You hopped back on board and wandered down the carriage where Jacob still layed passed out.

You placed the paper bag on the table and grabbed the apple sitting at the bottom of the bed your back resting against the wall.

Jacobs nose twitched as he smell the bread bun, he slowly sat up and looked at you as you bit into the apple, "Over there" You said trying to keep the bit of apple in your mouth.

"Where did you-" Jacob asked then he noticed the safe was open slightly, he let out a large sigh before he grabbed the bag off the side without getting out of bed, he shuffled up resting against the wall like you.

"You were out for a while" You said munching on your apple as Jacob ripped into the bun.

"I can't remember the last time I've had a lye in" Jacob said slightly muffled by the fact his mouth was full of bread.

"It's like ten, I wouldn't class that as I lye in" You rolled your eyes as you got to your knees opening the small window and chucking the apple core out, "Well at least you didn't bleed to death, I'm so good I should have become a nurse"

"You, a nurse?" Jacob scoffed, "You would do more damage than actual healing"

You glared at Jacob before shuffling off the bed and standing up, Jacob chewed the final bit of the bun and slid out of bed, you quickly turned away noticing he was just in his underwear.

 

He put his trousers on before the train screeched to a halt as you and Jacob tumbled down the carriage.

You opened your eyes to see Jacob pinning you to the floor, his arms either side of your head, "What the bloody hell is going on" He growled before turning his attention back to you, "You alright?"

"I would be better if your knee wasn't pressing up against my erm" You coughed as Jacob quickly moved his knee away from your crotch and as he stood up.

Before you even had a chance to get up Jacob was out of the room, you sighed as you stood up brushing yourself down and walking to the front of the carriage.  Your walk quickly turning to a run as you heard the sound of gun fire. You burst out into the train carriage to see Jacob on the tracks fighting some bliters.

"Duck!" A larger woman said grabbing you and pulling you back as a bullet smashed into the metal dinting it, "There's snipers up there"

 

You followed her finger before nodding, "I'll take care of them" You picked her hand of your shoulder and jumped onto the tracks.

Running in a zig-zag pattern towards the houses were the snipers were, you quickly scaled the house and clambered onto the roof.

By this time they had all drawn their kukris as you sighed, two ran towards you. You stabbed them in the stomach and threw your arms back as they flew off the edge. You blocked another's attack with your arm and drove your fist into their stomach the two spikes impaling them. He fell to your feet as you placed your foot on his head, "Should have joined the rooks love" You muttered before slamming your foot down cracking his head.

 

You heard a cry from behind you seeing Jacob was getting over powered, you couldn't make it down in time...you had to use a gun.

You picked it up and looked down the scope, "Please don't hit Jacob, please don't hit Jacob" You mumbled over and over as you aimed the gun.

You pulled the trigger, a red person fell to the floor as Jacob looked over to you for a split second, you could practically sense the fear he was giving off knowing you were holding a gun.

The second bullet ripped through a mans knee, which you were definitely aiming for. The next one hit through a head, you gave yourself a small cheer as you reloaded the gun. The last bullet. You lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, you froze as Jacob fell to one knee.

You threw yourself off the building, leaving the gun. Rolling to soften the impact which still took all the air from your lungs, Jacob was staggering around blood gushing out his leg, before you got there you were tackled from behind, head smashing on the track. Knocking you out instantly, you could hear Jacob faintly calling your name.

 

"Fuck" You muttered holding your head before you eyes shot open hearing the rattling of chains, your arms were chained to a wall. You had been stripped of your weapons and corset, you stood in your boots and trousers with bandages around your chest.

"You captured a woman!" You heard a man yell then a gun shot, "I told you to get Mr Frye"

You looked up as a slim man walked towards you with a moustache, he wore  a long coat with a purple scarf and a golden cross around his neck.

"Who are you?" He asked looking you up and down.

"Who are you?" You asked back as he glared, two guards entered your room.

"Alright, gheez I'm (f/n)" You said raising your hands as much as you could as Starrick nodded the two guards stopped.

"And how do you know Mr Frye?"

"Who?"

"Jacob Frye" He repeated more sternly.

"Oh, does he have a top hat?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, does he have a lot of belts"

"Yes..." The man said tapping his foot.

"And cuts on his eyebrow and chin?"

"I'm not playing games girl!" Starrick snapped as he signalled to a guard who slapped you, "Tell me what you know about Jacob Frye"

"Erm, he's a brute? , he gets easily annoyed" You started to list the most insignificant details about Jacob as the man before you began to grow more and more annoyed.

 

"Enough!" He yelled, "Kill her!" He ordered as he walked away.

"Who me?" You asked as the two gauds drew their kukris, you pulled on the chains making sure they were secure, you waited until the last moment before jumping and placing both your feet on the wall before swinging outwards, clicking your heels and stabbing both guards in the neck. "Fuck" You swore as you crashed back into the wall. You quickly looked the guards bodies and located the key, you pointed your toe shuffling as far forward as you could and hooking the metal ring around the blade on your foot.

"Ok...three...two...one-" You threw the key upwards and caught it with your hand, "Oh shit that worked" You celebrated as you bent your spine into a painful position so you could reach the locks.

You tumbled forward as you rolled your wrists, "Alright time for my weapons" You muttered picking up the kukris and sheathing your boots knives, you ran out the cell and down the corridor.

 

You quickly pinned your back to a wall behind a ledge as two guards walked past, as they passed you, you jumped out driving the blades into the back of their necks and out again. You eventually made it to a crossing points, you peered around the edge seeing more guards and then straight across which was empty.

"Ok if I go that-" The was a cry of voice before you heard bodies dropping to the floor, you pulled a puzzled face as you peered around the corner seeing Jacob holding a guard by his collar.

"Where is she!?" He yelled, as the guard shakily pointed in your direction, Jacob spotted you before you could dive back behind the wall, "(f/n)?" He questioned.

 

"So...you can walk?" You smiled rubbing the back of your head as you walked around the corner, you could see Jacob was blushing.

"No thanks to you" He sighed before walking towards you.

"I'm so sorry!" You shouted bowing slightly.

"Sh!" Jacob hissed covering your mouth with his hand, "Why are you naked?"

"Y-o T--nk I -cho-e th-s" You tried to say but Jacob hand completely muffled your voice.

"What?- you know what doesn't matter come on" Jacob sighed removing his hand as he grabbed your wrist and dragged you down a sequence of corridors before coming to a large door.

"Not a word" Jacob glared at you as you nodded.

He reached for his gun as he knocked on the door, as soon as the guard opened the door he smashed the door into his face and shot the other two in the back of the head. Jacob quickly ran in the room as you stood amazed, "Come on!" He hissed grabbing your arm and pulling you in, shutting the door behind.

"Find you're stuff I'll keep watch-"

"That was perfect" You smiled up to Jacob who looked down at you puzzled, "How did you get the perfect shot! twice!"

"I practice a lot love" Jacob sighed, "Look go find your stuff"

You rolled your eyes before you routed through a chest, you found your stuff and put it all back on making sure everything was in it's place.

 

"Are you done?"

"Unfortunately for you I am"

"What are you-"

"I saw you looking" You smirked as you walked past throwing the door open, "Like what you saw Jakey" You winked as you walked down the corridor.

"Hey don't call me!-" Jacob froze as slammed your fist into a guards face that was coming around the corner.

"I needed to do that" You sighed the small blades clipping back in, "What were you saying Jacob, you're making an awful lot of noise"

"Jacob" You muffled out as he covered your mouth with his hand, his body pressing up against your back.

"You're making an awful lot of noise love" He whispered into your ear, "Do I need to shut you up"

You could feel a weird sensation in your stomach as he spoke, you knew your face was bright red so you didn't try and break free, "Make me" You mumbled smirking as Jacob let out a small laugh.

He placed the flat of his hand on your back and slowly began to walk forward, not removing either of his hands, soon enough you came towards the exit where new guards were regrouping.

"Take care of them" Jacob mumbled as he removed his hands.

You sprinted from Jacobs grip and jumped in the air, slamming your fists down onto their faces, then rolled forward and jumping up smashing the metal spikes into the last two guards heads.

 

"Good for something" Jacob said as he walked past ruffling your hair, he ran forward as you followed.

He was limping pretty badly and that's when you noticed the blood on his leg looked wet still, he didn't go to the hospital. You stopped dead on the streets and hailed a rook over on a carriage.

"What the hell are you-" Jacob said as the rook opened the door and you pushed Jacob in, jumping in behind him.

"Hospital, as fast as you can" You ordered shutting the door as Jacob sat on the other side of the carriage glaring at you. "Don't look at me like that"

"I'm fine-shit!" Jacob snapped as you tapped his calf with your foot, you gave a look of _I told you so_ as Jacob looked the other way.

"I'm sorry" You said as Jacob looked back at you.

"For what?"

" _For what!"_ You snapped back, "For shooting you in the leg you idiot!"

"Wait, you shot me!?"

"Yes,...wait....did you think one of the snipers did it?" You asked trying your best to hold back a laugh.

"I didn't think my own team mate would shoot me!" Jacob exploded at you, "What the hell were you aiming at, the floor!"

"I was aiming at some ones head" You muttered the corner of your mouth rising to a smirk.

"You are not allowed near a gun again!" Jacob groaned as he dragged his hand down his face, "I mean...fucking hell"

"Alright, I said I'm sorry" You pouted as Jacob pulled a face of a stroppy ten year old, "What do you want me to do, I'm taking you to hospital for god sake, want me to kiss it better!"

"Actually-"

"You can't be serious" You glared at Jacob.

"You did shoot me in the leg, the least you could do is give us a kiss for good measure"

"A kiss for good measure?" You laughed, "Alright then"

You stood up wobbling a bit before you got your balance you stood over Jacob who was looking up at you. Taking his top hat off his head you leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly, "A get better soon kiss" You smiled placing the hat back on and grabbing the side of the carriage as it stopped.

The door opened and Jacob got out the carriage, "Come back to the train soon"

"After that, I think I'm healed" Jacob winked as the door shut.

Your cheeks were burning red as you flopped down on the seat, "Pub, now!" You banged on the side of the carriage as it set off.

 

You climbed out of the carriage and sat down at the bar, you drank a few pints and talked to some rooks, they were actually really nice people to your surprise. To be fair you hadn't been to the train to check back on Jacob and now that you were slightly drunk wouldn't that be a good plan.

"Oh ok we're going" You hiccupped as your body was already out the door.

You did make it back to the train station after falling up a few steps and maybe killing a bliter who wolf-whistled at you.

 

The train pulled up and you clambered on board as you made your way to Jacob carriage, you looked at the bed where Jacob lay in his underwear his legs bandaged up, he was fast asleep.

You kicked your boots off and equipment and threw you corset to the side along with the bandages, you shuffled your trousers off and grabbed a pair of Jacobs boxers and one of his shirts and putting them on, "That shit is too tight to sleep in" You mumbled under your breath  before carefully climbing over Jacob and laying next to him.

You lay on your side watching his chest rise and fall, "Heal up soon" You muttered kissing Jacobs cheek, before yawning and closing your eyes.

You quickly opened your eyes as Jacob's face remained the same, you could have sworn he smiled before, you shrugged it off and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like, it's gonna get more romantic soon, well as romantic as it can.


	3. You dense prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were suppose to go to a ball with Jacob but end up going with Henry

 

You woke up with your arm wrapped around Jacobs chest and your leg was hitched above his waist, your body was pressing tightly against Jacob. You blushed as you noticed the rather large erection Jacob had, you quickly scrambled off Jacob before he woke up and rolled the other way, pretending to sleep.

"Shit" You heard him mumbled under his breath as he woke up, "Is she wearing my clothes," You heard Jacob moan slightly, "God damn it, I can't do this"

You felt the bed move as Jacob got off and walked out, you just lay bright red feeling so bad for listening in, and what did he mean by _I can't do this_?. You lay thinking for a bit before getting up, you threw Jacobs boxers off and put your trousers on. You turned away form the door and undid the shirt, you slid it off you shoulder when the door open you froze just as the person did.

"I-didn't know you were changing sorry" Jacob said quickly before jumping back out and slamming the door, "Shit" You heard him sigh as you laughed slightly.

You wrapped some new bandages around your chest and put your corset and cloak on, along with your weapons.

 

"Ok, Jacob you perv you can come in now!" You called as Jacob walked back in and you stood smirking at him.

"What?" He asked puzzled looking at you, "Actually, I've got a personal mission today, Freddie needs something" Jacob said as he started to restock everything.

"I'll find something to occupy myself" You muttered as you walked towards the door and opened it, "Try and not bleed to death this time please" You smiled as you walked out and off the train.

 

You wandered the streets of London for a bit before you saw Evie walking into a shop, you quickly crossed the street and ran in, awkwardly walking in on a man giving Evie a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah sorry miss!" The man said as he pulled back and stood straight behind the counter, by now Evie was driving dagger into your skull with her eyes.

"Ah don't worry about it"

"Henry, this is (f/n)" Evie sighed as you walked towards the two of them, "She was childhood friends with me and Jacob, we trained and fought together"

"Nice to meet you" Henry smiled as he held out his hand and you shook it.

"Likewise" You smiled as a long pause followed, "Evie can I borrow you for like an hour?"

"Sure, I'll catch up with you later Henry" Evie waved as you both headed for the door.

"Sorry" You mouthed to him as he laughed slightly.

 

 

 

"So what is it?" Evie asked as you sat on a bench in the park.

"I...does your brother like me?"

"What? , does Jacob like you?" Evie asked confused, "Of course he does, he respects you and sees you as a friend"

"See I...don't think it's a friend situation anymore" You muttered as Evie froze and looked at you as you looked at the floor.

"(f/n), do you like my brother?"

"I-I don't know, I mean I can't like him!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're childhood friends!"

"That's not really a valid reason (f/n)" Evie sighed looking out at the lake as you remained looking at the floor.

"But, we're friends and it's just wrong"

"You're not making any sense, I don't see why you can't have feelings for my brother"

"Because I just can't Evie" You complained, you felt like screaming.

You flinched slightly as Evie placed her hand on your shoulder, "Jacob's always liked you, you know?"

You turned to face her as she smiled slightly, "I pinky promised when I was little not to tell you but I think I can break that now"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think he always wanted to train with you and not alone with me," Evie said, "God when father forebode us from training with you he nearly killed him" Evie laughed as you smiled slightly, "And when we didn't hear for you for years he seemed heart broken, but the moment you came back to London he seemed a lot happier"

"Maybe things are just going well" You muttered as Evie stood up and you looked at her.

"(f/n)" Evie glared, "Jacob loves you" She said bluntly as you blushed, "And not to judge but I think you like him to, but you're just too scared to admit it, there's a ball tonight, I was going to go with Jacob but this would be a good opportunity"

"Evie I can't!" You yelped standing up as she shook her head.

"It's a small event, no one big is going to be there" Evie began to explain the plan "You need to get in and kill one man, it's easy, you distract the target and take him somewhere private and Jacob kills him, his name is Mr Dale" You looked at Evie "No weapons allowed on you, not even a hidden blade in your corset, this man is very important"

"But you said no-one big was going to be there!"

"Well...he's the only one who's a big target, he has a chain of factories and the people who are going there are simply just colleges"

You thought for a moment before Evie grabbed your wrist and you looked at her, "Come on you need a dress" She began to drag you off and you had no say in the matter, nothing could change Evie's mind.

 

She dragged you all the way back to the train and handed you a box, you looked down at it then back to Evie who was smiling.

"Come on, we have to make you look the part" Evie smiled as you lifted the box top off and looked at the black dress, you pulled it out the box and gasped as you looked at it.

"Evie I can't, you're father was saving this for you and-"

"You're wearing it" She glared as you nodded.

The dress had a black corset with red ribbon  running up the front in a V shape, the skirt ran all the way to the floor and it was puffy and black, "Evie...are you sure?"

"Well I'm never going to wear one of those infernal contraptions" She smiled as you laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you to Henrys shop you can get ready there"

 

You reached Henrys shop and greeted him once more then appologised when Evie went in the back, he still seemed rather flustered over the whole situation you walked in on before. You talked to Henry for what seemed like an hour he was actually a really nice man, he explained his role in all this and his history, Evie finally came back in.

"What have you been doing?" You asked looking at Evie confused 

"Making some adjustments" She smiled innocently as you glared at her.

You walked into the backroom and looked at the dress it was still in a box, then your eyes wandered over to the side to see a pair of tall black heels.

"You're having a laugh right?" You glared at her as she simply smiled.

 

"Ah sorry to disturb" Henry said as he poked his head around the door after knocking, "I have received word that Mr Frye won't be able to attend this event"

"Henry, do you mind going instead?" Evie asked.

"Don't you want to go with Henry and wear a dress?" You smiled as Evie shook her head.

"I'll never wear one of those and besides, I'll make Jacob see you some how" Evie winked before you both looked at Henry.

 

"I suppose if it will help the-"

"Fantastic, come on I'll help you find a suit"

In a moments notice Henry and Evie were gone, suddenly Evie's head popped around the door making you jump, "Come on get ready you've got an hour"

 

You sat on a chair and read through the plan multiple times as you stared at the box and then at the shoes, you sighed grabbing the shoes and changing into them.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" You yelped as you wobbled around a bit grabbing onto lighting fixtures, "Ok, just breath" You muttered gaining your balance as you began to take strides before finally learning how to walk.

"(f/n)!" You heard Evie call, your blood turned cold you weren't even in the dress.

"In the back!" You called as she walked in and looked at you in shock, "I can walk in them now!" You quickly blurted out as she laughed.

"Come on" She sighed as you began to put the dress on.

 

Evie had pretty much tightened it so your lungs wouldn't work which felt fantastic, also the fact that your chest was being pushed up making you feel embarrassed to say the least. You put the dreaded heels on and walked out the shop to greet Henry, he wore a black suit with a green tie. You definitely couldn't attack anyone in this dress it was horrible.

"You look beautiful" Henry smiled as you thanked him.

"I bet Evie's jealous" You muttered to him as you climbed into the carriage, he quickly coughed using his hand to hide the blush.

 

You sat in the carriage talking to Henry, telling him all about your childhood and how Evie was always the smartest and bossed Jacob around.

"Erm, Henry" You muttered looking down at the invitation, "You know what it says on this right?", You looked up at him as he had a blank expression on his face, "We're married..."

The carriage fell to silence for a bit before it pulled up and stopped.

"Then let's put on a show" He smiled as you smiled back nodding.

 

He climbed out the carriage and held out his hand helping you down, you walked to the entrance your arms linked, as Henry handed them your invites as they let you in.

"I shall be leaving-" Henry began as a man and woman walked up to you.

"I don't think we know you?" The woman spoke.

"Oh, I'm Mr Fitzgerald, and this is my wife" Henry said as you bowed, "I come from the empires, I own a factory and use Mr Dales products"

"Nice to meet you" The man smiled shaking Henrys hand as you gave a polite smile and shook the woman's hand.

"You must dance with us, this song is enchanting" She smiled taking her husbands hand and gesturing for you to follow.

"Erm" You muttered at Henry who gave a weak smile taking your hand, "Henry, I need to tell you something" You muttered as you walked onto the dance floor, as he looked down to you, "I can't dance" You said looking at the floor before looking at Henry who looked like he was going to pass out, "Hey you ok?" You asked as he looked down to you.

"I also can't dance" He muttered as you both stood in the middle of the dance floor looking at each other.

"Ok, just copy them" You gestured to a couple next to you.

Henry placed his hand on your waist and appologised as you rolled your eyes, you followed the steps pretty easily, you thought. Before standing on Henrys foot as he hissed. You instantly appologised as he laughed.

It was actually pretty fun, Henry was a nice guy he kept making jokes about the other couples, Evie had defiantly found a man for her. You rested your head on Henrys chest as he spun the two of you around, you quickly stood up as Henry looked at you scared, "(f/n), what's wrong?" He said alarm quickly dragging you to the edge of the dance floor.

 

"I think I just saw Jacob on the roof?"

"You what?" Henry said completely confused by what you just said, "Look we need to get the target"

"Alright I'm on it" You muttered as you spotted Mr Dale and made you way over.

You _tripped_ into him as he caught you spilling wine on himself in the process.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Mr Dale" You appologised as he sighed, "Come with me I must clean it up for you" You grabbed his hand and took him out the room.

You followed a sequence of corridors which Evie had told you about, you finally came to a room and walked in.

"Please take your shirt off in the bathroom, I'll take it home and wash it" You said as he shook his head.

"Honestly there's no need Miss" He said as he walked towards you, you back up against a wall, "I must say you look beautiful" He muttered placing his hand on your cheek, your body froze up as he stared at you.

"Sir, I really insist that I wash your shirt" You muttered snapping out of it and moving to the side and over to a window, looking out in hopes to see Henry.

"Are you married Miss" He spoke as he stood behind you.

"I am" You answered back.

"Can you keep a secret then" He muttered as his hand rested on your waist, "How about we have some-"

You practically jumped out of your skin as a bullet smashed through the window pane and into Mr Dales head.

You stood still. Heart beating as a cool wind blow on your face.

"Shit" You hissed grabbing your arm a piece of glass jammed into it. You whined internally as you pulled the glass out of your arm and ran into the bathroom. You washed as much of the blood away as you could, before grabbing a towel off the side and applying pressure to it.

You heard a banging at the door, you quickly scoped the bathroom for a weapon deciding on a mop in the corner, you held the base of the mop ready to smash the wooden end over some ones head as the door opened.

"Crap!" You hissed as you slammed the wood down before slowing it down as it lightly tapped Henry on the head, "Henry" You sighed as he slammed the door looking at the body then at you.

 

"Did you do that?" You asked looking at Henry who slowly shook his head, "Do you think Jacob did it?"

"I suppose he could have although Mr Dale did have a large number of enemies" Henry said before noticing the towel tied around your arm, "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing, a shard of glass" You said as Henry looked at it, "I've had worse"

"You need to get out of here, I'll take care of the body" He ordered as you nodded.

 

You headed down the corridors when you were confronted by two templar guards.

"What are you doing here?" They asked.

"I was looking for the bathroom, but don't worry I found them" You smiled, "I'm actually quite lost, could you direct me to the exit" You said hiding your arm behind your body.

"Right this way Miss" One smiled as he walked in front of you leading you down the corridors until you reached the main room again.

You were about half way across the room when a guard shouted, "Mr Dale has been murdered, no one is to leave the scene!"

You shuffled faster towards the exit, creating a path through the hoard of people to the doors, you finally broke out into the open air and started down the path when you heard a guard calling you, as you heard him draw his gun.

Your breath hitched as you felt a gush of air brush past your ear, then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

 

"What the hell are you doing!" Jacob hissed as he stormed towards you, "Where you having a nice time at the par...ty" Jacob snapped before trailing off as he caught sight of what you were wearing.

"I was doing a job" You glared at him, "And you know I don't like parties or people in general they're annoying-"

Jacob grabbed your wrist and began to run as you tired your best to keep up, "Woah hey!" You yelped as you began to fall.

Jacob quickly turned ducking so you landed on his shoulder, "Take those off will you, you're making so much noise with all the clicking"

You laughed slightly as you stood up and Jacob started to fiddle with the buckle he finally got them both off and hurled them as far as he could into some trees, "No evidence" He smiled before running as you followed.

 

"Slow down" You panted after a few meters, "Can't- breath" You muttered falling to your knees wheezing slightly.

"What's wrong now!" Jacob snapped before turning and seeing you on your knees, he quickly spun a knife from his pocket around his fingers as he walked towards you.

"No-Jacob-wait-"

Jacob cut down the front of the corset as you took a large breath it, you looked up at Jacob who was holding the piece of corset before tossing it into a near by bush.

You looked down at your chest as the very thin fabric covered it, you quickly put your hands over your chest as Jacob looked back.

"I-think-you-shirt" Jacob said forgetting how to form words as you looked up at him.

He quickly threw his coat off and handed it to you, you grabbed it and turned standing up and fastening the coat up, it covered most of your chest but left your collarbones exposed.

"Thanks" You muttered turning as Jacob look at you, "What?" You asked as he was silent, "Oh god is something still showing!" You yelped as Jacob shook his head, "Then what?"

 

Jacob never did answer your question he just carried on as you followed him down the streets, you came towards the station and you were about to go up the steps but you stopped.

 

"You killed Mr Dale didn't you" You said as Jacob turned on the step.

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked as you raised your arm showing him the cut, "You smashed the pane of glass with a bullet" Jacobs eyes widened as he saw the cut, "I'm glad you don't have aim like me otherwise I'm not sure if I would be alive" You laughed as Jacob came down the stairs.

"You were with Mr Dale?" He asked as he lifted up your wrist looking at the cut.

"Yes, I had to take him away from the party"

"Sorry about your arm, it doesn't look as bad up close"

"Honestly I've had much worse" You laughed as Jacob looked down into your eyes, "Something wrong?"

"He...touched you didn't he?"

"I mean he tried to kiss me and held my waist" You said as Jacobs hand formed a fist but you didn't notice, "And he wouldn't stop staring at my chest, what a prick"

"Yes, he was a prick"

"Henry on the other hand didn't at all, he's such a gentleman" You smiled as you walked past Jacob on the step.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked chasing after you.

"I mean, when we were dancing he placed his hands in the right place and didn't look at my chest once, he's very nice and good man"

"So you did dance with him..." Jacob mumbled under his breath, "What do you think of him?"

"Huh?" You asked turning as you stood on the platform, "What do I think of Henry?" Jacob nodded, "He's a perfect gentlemen, he's funny and smart and knows how to treat a lady" You watched as Jacob's eyes dropped to the floor and what little smile he had on his face vanish, " A perfect match for Evie"

"What?" Jacob said quickly looking back up to you.

"He's not my type, I like someone who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty, who treats a lady with respect but at the same time can have a laugh with them, and they don't have to be a genius. Just smart enough to realise their mistakes and regrets before it's too late" You smiled at Jacob who smirked slightly, "What's your type?" You asked as Jacob looked stunned slightly.

"My type?"

"Yeah, you're type, bet you want a pretty girl who you can defend and be their hero and want a woman who can cook, who doesn't nearly match your skills. You want a pretty lady not someone like me" You laughed as Jacob looked the other way.

"I...don't know about that" He mumbled under his breath, "Actually-"

 

"Finally!" You cut Jacob off as the train pulled up, "Your Rooks need to learn how to be on time" You laughed as you climbed onto the train and wandered down to Jacob's carriage. "Jacob?" You questioned turning around expecting to see Jacob but he wasn't there, you looked out the window as the train moved forward seeing Jacob walking down the steps. "What the fuck" You said confused as you took off his coat and lay it on the side.

You slid out of the dress and put on one of Jacob's shirts again but couldn't find any _clean_ boxers so you kept your underwear on. You curled up under the covers and lay your head back on the pillow.

 

You woke up as the rain pounded down on the window, you rolled over to see an empty bed, "He didn't come home?" You quickly scrambled out of bed in a panic and threw on all your equipment.

You dived out the back of the train, holding Jacobs coat as you ran along the tracks jumping over the side of the bridge, rolling on impact with the ground.

 

"Hey!" You shouted at some Rooks who's hands went to their weapons, "Where's Jacob?" You panted slightly as they looked at you, "He didn't come back to the train"

"I think he was in Whitechapel last time I saw him" One Rook said.

 

You thanked him and hijacked a carriage, hitting the horse as you sped down the streets making sure Jacob's coat was tightly tucked under your butt so it wouldn't blow off. You pulled the reins back sharply as you saw a herd of Rooks running down an alley and calling to each other.

You jumped off the carriage grabbing Jacobs coat and running toward the group and down the alley, you slowed down as you saw Evie kneeling next to Jacob blood on his shirt.

"Ja-cob." You trembled covering your mouth with your hands as Evie looked at you.

"He's fine, he got into a fist fight that's all" Evie said noticing how concerned you were, you sighed with relief as you knelt down to Jacob.

"Jesus, who was he fighting?, they did a number on his face" You muttered placing your hand on Jacobs face, brushing his cheek with your thumb.

"He fought Henry..."

"He what!?" You said shocked as Evie sighed.

"He got drunk and when Henry found him he told him to fuck off because he flirted with you, and you were his...so he threw his fist at Henry."

"So that's...Henry's blood?, oh god is his he alright?"

"Henrys fine, his jaw's a bit off but apart from that he's fine" Evie said as you smiled slightly, "He had to hit Jacob hard on the head to knock him out, he guarded him for the night and then came to find me, and here we are"

"Christ" You sighed moving your hand off Jacobs head and running it through your hair, "Look, I'll take care of it from here, please tell Henry I'm very sorry and I'll smack Jacob once he wakes up"

"Alright" Evie laughed standing up, "Come with me Rooks, leave them!"

Evie walked off as the Rooks followed.

 

"Jacob" You sighed looking at him before placing your hand on his face once more, "Henry really knows how to throw a punch" You laughed slightly, "Quite a black eye you've got" You leant forward slightly resting your forehead against his, "All this for me, you're an idiot" You kissed his forehead before sitting down in front of him.

You played with your weapon releasing the blades and doing flips, while Jacob lay unconscious against a wall.

 

"Shit" Jacob hissed as he held his head, you turned looking at him sheathing your weapons, "(f/n)?" He asked sliding up against the wall onto his feet, "What the hell happened"

You walked over to him scowling, "Sorry" You slapped Jacob across the face as he tumbled back slightly, "What the hell were you thinking attacking Henry!" You snapped as Jacob looked shocked.

"I attacked Greenie?"

"Yes, you nearly broke his fucking jaw!"

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You've got a black eye, Henry had to knock you out" You said tapping your foot as Jacob looked confused, "You were so pissed you can't even remember why you attacked him can you? Because I know why!"

Jacob seemed to freeze for a moment before he looked you in the eyes, "Shit- I do remember."

"You're so immature" You sighed as Jacob held his head, "You better apologise to him, he was nothing but nice to me and you go a beat him up over something so trivial!"

"It wasn't trivial!" Jacob snapped back, "He flirted with you, he tried to win you over" Jacob snarled almost as you stood still, "He tired to take you with his charm and perfect behaviour, unlike me he's a hero in everyone's eyes, he can't do wrong!" You stood amazed at how much Jacob disliked Henry, "He won my bloody sister over so why shouldn't he win you over!"

 

"Do you not remember what I told you last night?"

Jacob looked to his side sighing before looking back to you, "No, you probably told me that you love him"

"I told you he's not my type"

"Pft. Don't lie to me love" Jacob said as he pushed past staggering slightly, "You clearly love him, that's why you rested your head on his chest last night so lovingly"

You felt tears welling up in your eyes, as Jacob leant against a wall facing away from you, "You love him, I know that and I can't change it. Good luck fighting my sister for him she'll put up a good fight-"

You hurled the coat at Jacob hitting him on the back on the head, you stormed over as he turned slamming your fist into his stomach, he groaned as he fell to the floor .

"Don't tell me how I feel!" You screamed as a tear fell down your face onto Jacob's, "I don't fucking love him!" Jacobs eyes widened as the tear rolled down his check, "You dense prick, learn how to read a humans emotion for once in your life," You took a step back drying your eyes, "Although you couldn't do it as a kid, so I'm not surprised you can't do it now"

 

You walked off leaving Jacob on the floor, he could deal with himself. You were so wound up in your thoughts you had no idea where you were any more, you found your way to a park and sat under a tree resting against it and looking up at the sky through the brown leaves.

 

"God damn it" You muttered sighing, "Why is he such an idiot" You curled up pulling your knees to your chest, "He always does this to me"

 

 

 

*Flashback*

"Evie, Jacob!" You called as you ran towards them as Evie turned waving but Jacob stayed turned away.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" You asked peering over Evie's shoulder as Jacob threw knives at a board.

"He's been in a mood...Look I need to tell you something" Evie said resting her hand on your shoulder

"What is it?" You asked looking concerned as Evie was looking at the floor, her eyes slowly lifted, focusing on yours.

"We can't train together any more..."

"W-why?" You asked staggering back slightly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do any thing...it's just...father doesn't want us to make friends"

"Why not!" You snapped, "You can have one surely!"

"(f/n), please understand-"

"What do you care" Jacob mumbled as he turned and walked towards you, you were both at eye level as he looked at you, "You always come here for Evie any way"

"I come here for both of you!" You snapped back as Jacob scoffed.

"You like Evie more because you're girls!"

"That's not true, if anything I like you more!"

"Pft. You know I don't like liars, see you" He said walking away.

"Jakey...Jacob wait!" You screamed as Evie put her arm in front of you.

"I...I think I loved him" You muttered as you felt a tear run down your cheek.

"I don't know how he feels sorry, I'm sure he'll come apologise soon before we leave"

"Where are you going!?" You asked Evie who shook her head.

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry" She said taking a step back as you gripped your arm, "Thank you for being mine and Jacob's friend, we'll miss you"

"Please tell Jacob I won't stop worrying about him, tell him not to get beaten up anymore!"

"I will, goodbye (f/n)" Evie said as she walked off leaving you in a field alone the wind blowing your hair to the side.

"Goodbye..."

 

*End of flashback*

 

"I guess you did get beaten up" You laughed to yourself.

"Yeah, I did" Jacob said.

You quickly stood to your feet as Jacob stood in front of you, "What do you want" You glared at him.

"I've been looking for you love"

"Why? think I was sneaking around with Henry?" You snapped as Jacob winced at your words.

"No." He said taking a step forward as your back pressed up against a tree, "I'm sorry" He muttered as you looked at him, "I've said sorry to Henry...and now to you"

"You hurt me Jacob" You said as he scrunched his face up, "Like you did back then, you didn't even say goodbye...you just left after calling me a lair-"

"And I won't make the same mistake twice" He said sternly, "I remember what you said last night"

"You do?" You swallowed as he looked at you as he nodded.

"I never did answer what my type was" He muttered as he moved closer, your body was now flat against the tree.

"W-what is it?" You said your voice shaky.

"My type of girl is someone who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, who will fight by my side and stay by my side. My type is someone who speaks their mind and doesn't care what anyone thinks, who will _always_ get their point across" Jacob said as he moved even closer his hand resting on the tree above your head, "Someone who doesn't see me as a hero but an ally" Jacob breathed as he looked you in the eyes.

"Jacob..." You said as he watched your lips, "I don't think I match your description"

"Oh really?, how so?" He enquired as he looked back up to your eyes.

"I see you as an ally but also a hero" You smiled as he smirked slightly.

 

He placed his hand on your cheek as your body jumped slightly, he rested his forehead against yours as you looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me to stop" He breathed out, his lips hovering so close to yours and yet they were still too far away.

"N-not a chance." You stammered out before he finally closed the distance and kissed you.

You smiled internally, the world around seemed to shut it's self out. Nothing else mattered but Jacob as you closed your eyes and returned the kiss. It was slow and gentle, a bit cautious at first but you both found what you had been craving for years. You had dreamed what his kiss would feel like but this was better, you were already addicted to his soft full lips.

 

Jacob pulled back to breathe as you blushed looking into Jacob's eyes, "I should have done that sooner" He smirked as you let out a small laugh resting your head on Jacobs shoulder, Jacobs arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a hug, his hand brushing through your hair. "I love you" He whispered into your ear, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," He sighed, "I've always loved you, ever since we were children, I always watched you fighting, watching your body, your fighting style, it's so beautiful, elegant...almost"

You laughed slightly into Jacob's chest.

"And when I left and I didn't say goodbye" Jacob said pushing you out of the hug holding your shoulders, "I've never regretted something more in my whole life, I was such a dense kid"

"You're a dense adult too" You winked as he groaned, "Jacob" You said as he looked at you, "I love you"

He quickly pressed his lips against yours once more, his hand gripped in your hair pulling your closer, you opened your mouth slightly as Jacob pushed his tongue in as you let out a small moan. He kissed you deeper pushing your head back slightly, it felt so good, you blushed slightly as you could feel his erection on your leg but at this point you didn't care.

Jacob pulled away and you both panted slightly, "Someone's happy" You winked as Jacob looked down and stumbled back a bit.

"Shit" He cursed as you laughed, "Damn it again"

 

"Again?, wait the first night I was here and you were tickling me did you..."

Jacob looked at you a red tinge on his face as you were completely flustered, "No freaking way!" You laughed as Jacob tired his best to conceal it, "I didn't even think about that"

"I'm a man love, it happens" Jacob scowled as you stopped laughing and walked towards him, you placed on hand on his cheek as he looked at you "Next time I'll take care of it for you, but for now, you might want to get somewhere more private" You winked to Jacob who smirked back at you.

"You're so sly" Jacob muttered kissing you on the lips once more before running off.

 

You slumped back onto the ground and began to laugh, "Thank you" You smiled as you stared at the sky a leaf slowly falling to the ground.

"He finally said it" You smiled catching the leaf and holding it in your palm, "I love you Jacob" You muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 leave a comment on what you thought and if you want me to carry it on. Thank you for reading it means a lot to me


	4. Miss Attaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, look whos back, did ya miss me???

 

 

 

You stayed sat against the tree for a while before you heard the light tapping of rain on the leaves above, you smiled to yourself as you watched the rain cause ripples in the lake. Your eyes wandered to your side as you saw templar guards walking around holding a piece of paper, you sprung to your feet pulling your hood over your eyes looking at the floor, walking fast too fast in your case as you walked straight into something.

 

"Ow fuck" You held your head, your hood falling down in the process, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." You trailed off as you watched a tall man dressed in a suit look at you.

 

"How dare you touch me, you wench!" He yelled slapping you across the face.

 

You held your cheek as you turned back to face him, "This is how you slap someone!" You snapped throwing your fist at his face the side blades unhooking as they stabbed him, he fell to the floor  yelling out insults, "Oh crap I forgot out you" You muttered looking at the silver blades.

 

Deciding it was best to flee you did so, running as fast as you could. You could hear the pounding footsteps of guards behind you, reaching into your pocket you drew a knife running to the docks. "See ya" You smiled grabbing a rope and slashing the wire, you flew up the side of the building where you smashed through a window pane landing on your front gasping for air. "Elegance is not my thing" You laughed to yourself as you stood up brushing glass and wooden splinters off yourself. Your eyes wandered upwards as you heard the clicking of a gun, you raised your hands so they were resting on the back of your neck as the cool metal was resting on your forehead.

 

Your eyes locked with the person holding the gun, you gave them a puzzled look, you swear you had seen them before, "Do I know you?"

 

"You're the one who killed Mr Dale ain't cha" He said as your pulse quickened, "You were at that ball, you're one of those rich folks"

 

"Would a 'rich folk' jump through a 3rd story window?" You said as his eyes narrowed it was at that point you noticed his hand was trembling, "You're not going to pull that trigger even if I was a rich folk"

 

"I bloody would!" He snapped back hands shaking more violently than before.

 

Before he could react you ducked grabbing his arm and spinning his body so you pinned his arm against his back, "Let go" You muttered into his ear as you heard a loud thud, "Now, how did you know I was at that ball?"

 

"I was one of the guards" He said quickly.

 

"You a rook?"

 

"Narr, not one of those"

 

"Then what?" You said waiting for a few moments but he gave no reply you twisted his wrist sharply as he hissed out in pain, "Then what" You said through gritted teeth, "I don't have all day"

 

"I work for a lady" He said quickly, "She, she runs some buses, she wanted Mr Dale dead I was meant to poison him but I couldn't"

 

"Henry was right, he does have a lot of enemies" You sighed to yourself, "Alright kiddo, listen up" You released him pushing him forward as he stumbled into the wall and turned around, "Firstly, you never saw me and this conversation never happed, correct?"

 

"Uh, yeah" He replied quickly his body trembling still, you rolled your eyes as you pointed the gun at him a serious look on your face.

 

"Bang" You snapped as he screamed covering his head with his hands, "Stay out of the killing business" You said stuffing the gun into your belt, "Down with the Templars!" You shouted back to him as you headed down and out of the building.

 

 

"Lady who runs the buses" You muttered to yourself as you made your way back to the train, your heart skipped a beat as you saw a massive explosion go off. You placed your hand over your chest as you slowed your breathing, "I feel like Jacob is some what responsible". You quickened your pace as you ran down the streets the fire growing, you leapt grabbing onto the back of a fire cart which was heading to the scene. Stumbling off it a few houses away you got your balance and jogged a bit further until you heard someone call your name from down an alley.

 

"Careful" Jacob said grabbing your arm and pulling you into a small curtained off hut, you were pressed up against his chest.

 

"You made that mess didn't you?" You sighed resting your hand on his chest and looking up as he smirked down at you, "What was it this time"

 

"A bus plot, nothing that bad"

 

"Did a lady own it?"

 

"No but I got instructed to do it by a lady...why are you asking love?" Jacob asked puzzled.

 

"I...met someone that's all" You said as you pulled the curtain back checking it was clear, "Come on let's find somewhere else-"

 

"I like being this close to you love" Jacob muttered completely changing the mood as he leant forward pushing you even further against the wall, his body completely blocking your movements, "Think of all the things we could do" He muttered into your ear making you go bright red, "You crave it just as much as me don't you?" He whispered into your ear before kissing your neck and working his way up to your mouth.

 

"This isn't getting you out of the trouble you've caused" You muttered trying your best to resist Jacobs advances, you rolled your eyes knowing the only way out was to play along, "Jacob we have work to do"

 

"But I've got something a lot more fun to do in front of me" He purred as his hand wrapped around your side, "Don't you agree?"

 

"I suppose" You smirked leaning forward and kissing him on the lips as he pulled your lower half closer to you, his stubble scratched your skin lightly as he moved his head to a better position, "Jacob" You panted as he leant he head back for a breath, "We have company"

 

"I hoped you wouldn't notice" Jacob said slyly as he released you and clambered out the shed feature as you followed suit.

 

You saw a lady stood there in a purple dress, you looked her up and down something was off about her. But if Jacob trusted her you suppose you could suppress that emotion for a bit.

 

"Thank you, he won't be a bother any more!" She smiled clapping her hands out of excitement, "I must say Mr Frye you are so brave" She said grabbing his hand, without warning a low growl came from your mouth, you quickly turned away knowing Jacob would have a shit-eating grin on his face. "I don't think we have been introduced, I am Miss Attaway" She smiled extending her hand, you glared at her before shaking it.

 

"Miss (l/n)" You said signalling to Jacob that you did not want her to know any more information about you, "Anyways, what are you doing here?" You asked as you heard Jacob sigh.

 

"She's fighting against Starrick like us, that blokes bus company I just blew up was working with Starrick. She's got her own company which she grew from the ground, another women in power, you should be happy love" Jacob smiled trying to convince you as you gave the lady judging looks.

 

"Uh huh sure..." You said as she began eyeing you up, "So this is a one time thing right?"

 

"Oh I'm afraid not my dear, I wish to continue using Mr Frye whether you agree with our methods or not" She smiled politely as Jacob stepped in front of you slightly to stop you from lashing out at her.

 

"We want her on our side" He glared over his shoulder as you pouted at him, "Just trust me, what could go wrong"

 

"I feel as though I've heard that before" You rolled your eyes, "You know what I don't care, this is your way of taking London back then please continue" You said as you watched her walk towards her carriage and signal Jacob to follow, he took a step as you grabbed his sleeve as he looked down to you, "I have a bad feeling about her, there's something wrong with her"

 

"You say that about everyone, you need to open up love" Jacob smiled leaning down and kissing your forehead before running off into the carriage.

 

 

 

"Miss Attaway..." You said as one of her busses went past, "Miss Attaway, sounds wrong, Mr Attaway, he must have been a business man there's no way she built this from the ground, you simply can't beat Starrick by starting from the ground, he'll knock you down before you even know what has hit you" You said to yourself as you noticed you were walking past Henrys shop, you quickly jumped in.

 

"Hello, how many I- oh (f/n), what a pleasant surprise" Henry smiled as you walked towards him .

 

"Miss Attaway, do you have any information on her" You asked as Henry gave you a puzzled look, "I need it now"

 

"She runs a bus company which she built herself, it's been becoming more successful, she's a very good business woman, she will do anything to get what she wants" Henry answered

 

"Credits to her for building it up, anything else?" You questioned as Henry shook his head, "Alright, sorry to bother you-" You appologised heading out the shop.

 

"Oh Miss (l/n)" He called as you turned at the door, "I suggest not doing business with her, she has her own ways of taking care of business"

 

You nodded as you headed out the shop and back to the train.

 

 

You spent the next few days recruiting more men and women to join the Rooks although that mostly consisted of beating some bliters into submission and forcing them to join. You took a few strong holds by _yourself_ , Jacob had been too busy with his new girlfriend Miss Attaway. All he talked about now when you finally had a fleeting moment to talk was her and her plans, the new equipment she was getting and how well she was doing. He paid little attention to how much you were growing the Rooks and how many strong holds you had taken. You had finally had enough, knowing Jacob had a mission to go and kill Miss Attaways rival you took it upon yourself to find our who she was.

 

 

"There she goes" You waited for Jacob to clamber out her carriage before you ran up behind it jumping on the back as it drove off, you stumbled off diving behind some boxes as she gracefully got out and headed inside a heavily guards house. You sneaked around the side seeing an open window, you quickly and very ungracefully scaled the wall with grunts and huffs of pain/effort, you finally made it to the window jumping in and landing with a muffled thud on the rug. You scrambled on your knees shuffling towards a broken wall where you could see Attaway stood, you rested your back against it and listened in.

 

"You will get your engines back Starrick. Our new motorized buses will bring us both lots of money" She said sighing, "I've got Mr Frye to take care of some business, I will dispose of him don't worry"

 

"Starrick" You screamed in your head as you mentally slapped yourself for not listening to your gut instinct.

 

"I expect full payments, no excuses" Starrick said, you peered over the edge wanting to get a glance of what he looked like. You pulse seemed to turn to stone as you noticed he was the one you met when you were chained up, you slammed yourself back against the wall.

 

" _I could have killed him back then, he was right down the corridor"_ You thought to yourself quickly scrambling towards the window as you heard footsteps, you leaped out grabbing a sign with your arm and hanging off it as Starrick walked past the window, you let out a small cry as you felt a splinted piece of wood stabbing into your finger, "Ah!" You panted as you lost your grip and began to fall, you squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the impact, it was a lot softer than you had foreseen.

 

"Looks like you've fallen for me love" Jacob smirked as he held you in his arms, you quickly sprung free ignoring his humours quip as you shoved him into a bush as Starrick opened the door. You slammed your hands over Jacobs mouth as you watched four elite guards walk past behind him, you looked down to Jacob who was looking at you with a mixture of confusion and lust as you pinned him to the floor. You rolled your eyes as you waited until you heard the carriage leave before carefully getting out the bush.

 

"You're welcome" Jacob said standing up and brushing the branches of his body, "Care to explain-"

 

"That bitch Attaway is with Starrick!" You exploded at Jacob who remained still holding a twig in his fingers, "Jacob?" You questioned, "I expected a bit more of response..."

 

"And how do you know what love?" Jacob said, you glared at him how dare he fucking question you after you just saved his life.

 

"Starrick just walked past you idiot, why else do you-"

 

"Starrick was here!" Jacob said totally ignoring the rest of your sentence, "Why didn't you tell me!" He pushed past you looking up and down the street, "Damn it, we could have got him!"

 

"He was completely surrounded by guards, you would have been insane to attack" You snapped grabbing his shoulder turning him to face you, "Attaway and Starrick are working together!" You yelled as Jacob sighed, "Don't you fucking sigh, they were just talking!"

 

"I think you're just jealous" Jacob said, you whole body froze, blood turning to ice as you shot a death glare at Jacob.

 

"What did you just say" You growled through gritted teeth to Jacob who didn't seem to notice the entire shift of atmosphere.

 

"I see, you're jealous that I'm spending too much time with her and I'm ignoring you" He said sounding like he had just figured out a puzzle, "Well you have my full attention, what would you like to hear love?"

 

You slammed your fist square into his face as he landed on the floor with a thud blood dripping from his nose, you knelt down before he could respond grabbing his collar, "Jacob" You growled like an animal, "Listen to me carefully, she is a templar" You glared as Jacob looked you in the eyes before he sighed a small laugh coming from his mouth.

 

"I'm amazed by your acting-" You smashed your forehead into his as you both hissed out in pain, you let go of him as you stood up he lay on the floor, you slammed your foot onto his chest as he coughed. You threw your first forward the longer blade unclipping as you pointed it at Jacob's eye as he swallowed, "The fucking Templars did this" You said tracing it over his eyebrow scar, "And she's going to do a lot more than a little scar _love_ " You mocked removing your foot and throwing your arm back the blade returning. "If you have any common sense you will not meet with her again, and if you do..." You said turning away, "Don't fucking look in my direction every again" You snapped over your shoulder as you headed down the street.

 

 

You pointed a gun at a carriage the driver quickly jumping off as you climbed on hitting the horses as you rode down the street, at this point you didn't know if the tears on your face was because of rage or sadness, _he didn't believe me_ you thought to yourself as you shook your head keeping an eye on the road, _you're just jealous,_ "Fuck" You were thrown off the carriage as a bus crashed into the side of you, you skidded on the road for a bit before staggering to your feet holding your arm, your eyes narrowed as you watched Miss Attaway get off the bus.

 

"Miss (l/n), are you alright my dear!?" She cried running towards you, "You should have been looking at the road" She stood in front of you smiling blissfully unaware of the truth you knew.

 

"You should have stayed on the bus" You growled as she tilted her head to the side, "Where are you going this time of night" You said prowling towards her as she took a few steps back, "All alone are we?, feeling nervous?" She seemed to answer your questions with her body language her hand trembling slightly, "What for?, we're on the same side...aren't we?" You smiled stopping in your tracks.

 

"Yes, of course" She said a hint of fear in her voice, "I was on my way to Waterloo station to check on the new engines Mr Frye acquired for me" She smiled.

 

"Mind if I join you, I've always had an interest in engineering" You said as you watched the smile fall from her face, "Is there a problem?" You asked smugly as she shook her head leading you back to the bus as you clambered on you saw Jacob through the window. You watched his outstretch his hand as you ran your finger over your neck before sitting down. "Shall we?" You smiled politely as she called the bus to continue.

 

 

You soon reached the station as you climbed out you could hear Miss Attaways breathing had increased, "Do you get travel sickness, you seem to be breathing deeply" You asked as she shook her head.

 

"No I'm fine, but I'm afraid this is as far as you go Miss (l/n)" She smiled as you quickly scoped the area seeing a mass of templar guards and bliters, "I always knew you would mess up my plans sooner or later, so I thought I would play along" She smiled as you felt a gun pressed to the back of your head, "It's such a shame, you would have made a good business partner" She said as she walked off inside the train station.

 

"Go on shoot" You snapped as you felt the person lean closer.

 

"I know you told me to stay out of this business, but I wanted to help" The voice spoke, you turned slowly to see it was the boy from before, "Down with the Templars right?" He smiled weakly as you sighed.

 

"Sure" You nodded, "Sorry about this" You appologised as you tackled the man to the floor ripping the gun free from his grip and shooting off bullets, some hitting the other guards while some/most hit the walls causing the men to run for cover. You sprung to your feet tossing the gun down on the boy as you ran inside the train station skidding to a stop as you saw the mass of guards walking around. You hid behind a column as some walked past before you carried on before diving behind a desk, holding your breath as you watched their feet walk past. You peered over the edge as you saw Jacob running past, "What the fuck" You muttered, you pulled a knife out of your pocket and threw it in Jacob's direction, "Pay back".

You watched as the guards quickly ran over there to begin searching for the location of the noise, you skidded under through the desk and scrambling to your feet using your hands as you jumped down on the track sliding between carriages taking out a few guards with a knife through the neck. You eventually reach the carriage as you saw Jacob on the roof, he didn't seem to notice you as he dropped down.

 

"Now" You muttered as you burst in from the side pointing a gun at her while Jacob came through the roof panel doing the same thing.

 

"Mr Frye!" She exclaimed shocked as you glared at him over his shoulder, "I suppose you're here to kill me" She sighed, "It's a shame, good business partners are hard to come across" She shook her head, "I took care of your female friend, she found me out I thought I could keep it a secret from you just a bit longer"

 

"I'm harder to get rid of than you think" You glared clicking the hammer back as she turned, "I fucking hate you" You pulled the trigger as she fell to the floor. You watched looking down at Jacob as he removed some of her blood on a piece of cloth, before looking at you kneeling on one knee.

 

"I'm sorry" He bowed as you put the gun back in your belt, "I-I shouldn't have-"

 

"There's a lot of things you shouldn't have done" You hissed as he stood up in front of you, "And most of it I don't know if I can forgive" You watched as Jacobs body language changed, he made himself look defeated and hurt. "Jacob" You said as he looked you in the eyes, "You're a prick"

 

"I know" He sighed rubbing the back of his head, "I deserved to be captured, I didn't listen to the person who cares for me" He said the sincerity in his voice real as you looked him up and down, "I was an idiot love please-"

 

You grabbed his collar pulling him into a kiss, his body sprung to life as he pushed you against a wall kissing your deeper as you moaned slightly, his hands trailing down your back until they rested on your butt as he squeezed it making you smirk in to the kiss. You pulled away resting your head on his shoulder, "If you weren't so attractive I would have murdered you a long time ago"

 

"I know" He murmured back making you laugh as he kissed your neck , "I promise I'll listen to you, listen to your every command" He said as he rested his forehead on yours looking you in the eyes.

 

"I prefer it if you lead" You winked as Jacob pulled you closer to him as he grinded his lower half against you, both sighing with pleasure. You broke free off his grip and stood next to the exit, "I suppose you're forgiven, but just so it doesn't happen again, I need to make you learn your lesson" You smirked as you burst out of the carriage onto the tracks, "Miss Attaway has been murdered!" You screamed ducking as all the guards looked inside seeing Jacob stood there.

 

"So cruel love" Jacob smirked as you blew him a kiss as you sneaked off in the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait, I'm a massive jerk but I hope you like the new chapter I'll try and update more 'frequently' than before, it's been so long I'd be surprised if you can still remember the plot because I sure couldn't had to read the whole thing again...whoops. But let me know if you're actually still interested in this ahha


	5. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I'll be updating soon with another chapter :))

 

You had made your way back to the train and noticed a note on Jacobs desk, you read over it seeing the signature at the bottom, "Maxwell Roth?" You questioned jumping half a mile when the door flung open, "Jesus" You sighed.

 

"No just me" Jacob smirked as you rolled your eyes, he snatched the letter out of your hands, "Maxwell Roth, leader of the Bliters!" You raised an eyebrow as Jacob seemed to be impressed of his new acquaintance, "I'm meeting him once more to dispose of a factory which supplies weapons to Starrick"

 

"Oh so you're doing something useful brother" Evie mocked as she walked in, you turned to face her giving a wave as she smiled at you before he face contoured into a vile look as she caught Jacob's glare, "I have as much right to be here as do you" She scoffed grabbing books and paper off the side, you looked between the two of them wondering what the hell was going on.

 

"I-"

 

"Going on another date with Henry" Jacob said cutting you off.

 

"No, I am finding the piece of Eden unlike you!" She snapped back, Jacob let out a growl, "Do not drag (f/n) into your mess, the mess which I have been cleaning up"

 

"Oh I'm sorry sister dearest that I have been killing all of Starricks henchmen while you go on play dates with Henry!"

 

"I cannot believe you Jacob!" She yelled storming towards the door she turned back to face you, "I hope to see you again (f/n), unless Jacob kills you with one of his idiotic plans" She slammed the door and she was gone.

 

 

 

You sat in silence as Jacob rummaged around the carriage finding items before kicking off his boots and laying on the bed, "How dare she talk to me like I'm some child" He complained as you sighed.

 

"You both need to realise that you're both helping the cause" You said wishing you didn't as Jacob shot a glare at you, "Don't look at me like that you know it's true" He didn't make a noise but instead removed his gauntlet and weapons, then proceeded to rest his hands behind his head and shut his eyes, "But I see what she was getting at" You smirked as Jacob opened one eye looking at you.

 

You turned back to the table and picking up a book Evie had set down it contained maps and plans, after reading a few and connecting it with some information you had collected yourself you soon found another bliter strong hold on the map on the wall, "Jacob I-" You shut yourself up as he began snoring, you let out a laugh as you placed the book down and walked over to him. You removed your clothes, putting one of Jacob's shirts on leaving your lower half bare as you slipped under the blanket, you turned to face away from Jacob curling up slightly.

"Jacob" You muttered as you felt two arms wrapping around your waist, "Hey" You squeaked out as he pulled you closer to him, your back resting against his chest. You didn't get a response. "Goodnight Jacob" You said as he nuzzled your neck slightly leaving a light kiss as you closed your eyes.

 

 

You awoke to the sunlight beaming down onto your face, you groaned rolling over hiding your face in a pillow before sitting up rubbing your eyes, "What time even..." You trailed off looking at the clock as it read '2:45', you burst out from the covers shoving your equipment on tumbling slightly as you grabbed the chair noticing a new piece of paper.

 

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to, you're making it hard to leave you love" You rolled your eyes before carrying on, "I've gone to meet Maxwell, I'll trust you to check in with the strong hold around three, they're be expecting you,

~Jacob"

 

"Three?" You said eyes wandering back to the clock as you sprinted off the train towards the rook strong hold.

 

"I'm here" You panted running through the gates as some rooks looked at you, "Please tell me it's before three"

 

"Dunno what time it is" They shrugged remembering half of them were illiterate, you got your breath back before heading towards the building and climbing the stair case. You past multiple rooks on the way who all smiled and waved as you acknowledged them, you soon made it to the top peering over the edge of the staircase as you saw children huddled in the corner. You stopped in your tracks as you noticed a rook walking towards the group.

 

"All I had to do was wearing the uniform and I'm in" He laughed as you noticed the white fabric sticking our his pocket marked with a red cross, "Now you're all going to come with me without making a scene"

 

"They're not going anywhere" You glared standing up as the 'rook' quickly stood up straight.

 

"Ah hello miss" He smiled bowing, you strode towards him as he stood still, "You shouldn't be here!" He snapped slashing toward with a kukri you grabbed his hand as you looked at him, "Let go you slag!"

 

You threw your arm forward the longer blade releasing and piercing his neck, his body crumpled to the floor as the children behind cowered in fear, "It's ok now" You said sheathing your blade and crouching in front of them.

 

"He-he took my sister" One child cried, you rested your hands gently on his shoulder.

 

"Do you know where, did he say anything?, anything at all"

 

"Some-thing abut guns" He muttered your heart beat quickly increased, "Please save her miss"

 

"I will, wait here I'll send some _real_ rooks" You ordered running down the stairs coming face to face with some rooks, "Who's your leader?" You asked them as they looked at each other confused, "Who is your leader!?"

 

"You, en Jacob miss" One answered, "Why-?"

 

"Where does he live?"

 

"On a train somewhere..." The other said as you nodded.

 

"Good enough" You sighed, "There's children up there and a dead body, protect the children, make sure they get home and throw the body out" You ordered leaving the rooks confused as you kept running down the stairs.

 

 

 

Your feet pounded as you ran down the road heading for the location you read on the letter yesterday, you skidded to a stop as a man stood in front of you his arms spread out wide as though he was going to give a performance.

 

"Miss (l/n)!" He boomed as you looked him up and down, "Maxwell Roth" He bowed as you bowed back, "You're friends with Jacob, come with me!" He smiled grabbing your wrist and dragging you towards a carriage, "Won't you help me plan a surprise for him?" He laughed as the carriage door flung open and you were shoved inside.

 

"Wait-!" You scrambled to your feet only to have the door slammed into your face, you pulled at the door vigorously but it wouldn't open. Only then did it dawn on you that two rather large bliters were now towering over you, you screamed an ear piercing scream as they stabbed a needle into your neck.

 

"(f/n)!" You heard Jacob cry, you tried to staggered to your feet, legs shaking madly as you grabbed the door handle peering out seeing a building up in flames.

 

"Lights out missy" A bliter spoke as you felt the butt of a gun smack the back of your head.

 

 

 

"Ow" You muttered waking up, your body still limp as you struggled to even open your eyes, " _Am I in a theatre?_ " You asked yourself as your eyes glanced around the room, still unable to even move another muscle in your body you noticed a man sat opposite you, your heart beat quickly increasing as he laughed madly.

 

"So nice of you to wake up dear!" He said standing up dramatically, "Don't worry the show will start soon"

 

"Show?" You muttered regaining a little bit of control over your mouth, you tried to see if any other part of your body would move but that's when you realised you were tied up with rope, you eyes darted back to the man who was pulling the red curtains back, you shielded your eyes as two beams of light were aimed at you.

 

"Welcome to centre stage!" He boomed, "Now, now don't get stage fright" He sighed as you began struggling manically to break free but to no avail, "Of course you won't be going on stage like that, no you need to look pretty for me" He smirked grabbing you checks turning your head to face him, "Look pretty for Jacob" He said before you let out a small whimper as you felt a pin pierce your neck.

 

 

 

You awoke, body under your complete control as you sprung to your feet only to smack your head on metal, "What the fuck.." You muttered out noticing you were in a cage, "Roth!" You screamed grabbing the metal noticing the shackles which were attached to the floor of the cage and fastened around your wrists, you quickly looked down at yourself sighing in relief seeing you still had your trousers on but you quickly tired to cover your top half as you only had bandages on and a jewelled collar around your neck. Every other piece of equipment had been stripped off you.

 

"You look beautiful, Jacob won't be able to resist showing up!" Roth boomed as you turned in your cage seeing him, "Lift her up boys!" He ordered.

 

You fell to your butt as the cage began to shake before it moved upward, it was then set down on a ledge, with a large amount of wooden trees around it. Your heart beat increasing as you found the lock on the outside shaking it violently in the hope it would break open.

 

"Oh dear do you not like it?" Roth pouted as you glared down to him, "I had to kill my other pet and give it to Jacob as a gift, shall I do that with you?" He smiled as you looked upwards noticing a sniper was watching you, you let go on the lock and shuffled back into the corner of the cage, "That's a good girl" He said as he moved to the centre of the stage as you saw all the people looking at you, you hid further back, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Alhambra Music hall, Tonight we have for one night only a very special performance  of Cervus the trickster. While some of the effects may be visceral and highly disturbing, do not be alarmed my good people. Fear not!, this is the purest form of entertainment" As he spoke you quickly began scoping the room in hopes to see Jacob, "Tonight's performance immortalises and is for the benefit of a young fellow very near and dear to my heart," He turned to face you taking a bow almost, "Any concerns or complaints should be addressed to him, Jacob my dear boy, tonight is for you!".

 

You felt the burning of heat behind you, you looked over you shoulder seeing people holding sticks of fire, they gave you a large grin before clipping a mask over the top half of their faces. "Roth, let me go!" You snapped as he clipped a sun mask over his face and wagged his finger at you before joining the fire performers on stage. While he was busy being an idiot on stage you looked down to the metal loop on the floor which had a lock on it. "Shit that sniper" You muttered looking up seeing the glint of metal was gone, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion but you used it to your advantage and began furiously pulling the chains trying to break or at least damage the metal loop. "Fuck off just break-" You smacked yourself in the face with your first as the metal loop broke in two, "Ow, shit" You muttered wiping some blood from your nose, you shuffled forward and began trying to break the other lock. "That won't do you any good!" Roth laughter as you looked down to him.

 

"Before our final act, I would like to toast all you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life..." He paused to face you, "And death, go on toast them!" He yelled, you flinched back in instinct as the performers blew fire at the base of the trees as they caught a light, you watched people screaming in fear, "Ha ha ha, your move, Jacob, my dear!" Roth boomed.

 

Your eyes quickly searched the crowd hoping to god Jacob was there, "Jacob!" You screamed, "Jacob-" You stopped as you heard a choking noise from Roth's direction you looked to Jacob who's blade pressed into his neck, "Tsk, I win this game" He hissed as Roth fell to the floor, he turned eyes locking with yours and suddenly filling with fear as the flames got closer to you, "Jacob!"

 

"Turn away!" He ordered drawing his gun, you spun around hiding your face as he fired the gun the lock smashing in two, you pushed the cage door open and looked down to Jacob who had his arms open, "I'll catch you love!" He shouted, you scrunched your face up leaping out the cage as Jacob caught you in his arms, "It's ok" he muttered hugging you quickly, "We need to leave!" He said on edge as a beam fell next to the two of you.

 

You nodded as he grabbed your wrist leading you towards a sequence of stair cases which you followed, "Shit" You heard him mutter as you both skidded to a stop, you peered over his shoulder seeing guards had surrounded you. "I'm getting you out of here love" He said handing you his gun, "Use it, now run!" He ordered shoving you to the side and running to the hoard to guards charging towards you.

 

"I'm not good with a gun!" You snapped running after Jacob who turned, you jumped as he squatted down onto the floor, you gripped your hands together and slammed them down the chain smacking into the guards head as he collapsed onto the floor, you grunted as you flung your arm to the right hitting another man in the head as you turned to Jacob who nodded. Your body began tiring much quicker as smoke filled your lungs, "Jacob" You coughed as you rested on your knees, "We have to leave-" You yelped as a guard grabbed your chains out of the thick smog which had formed pulling you over to the edge.

 

"(f/n)!" Jacob cried out as the guard pointed as gun at your head, "Don't!" he yelled before coughing loudly, you could see the pain he was in, beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, "Don't hurt her!", He begged as you looked at the floor.

 

"I'm taking one of you" The guard snapped pressing the gun harder against your head as you flinched.

 

"Take me then, I'm the only Starrick wants!" Jacob yelled as he placed his weapon on the floor, "Look I'll come with you, I've got no weapons, i'll-"

 

"I'm not taking you back alive!" The guard yelled removing the gun from your neck, you knew Jacob had no chance of dodging it at that close a range, you scrunched your eyes shut.

 

 

"London needs you, now run!" You screamed as you jumped off the floor smacking your head into the guards, the gun firing off at the ceiling, as he fell over the beam keeping hold of you as you fell, You could hear the pounding of Jacobs feet as he ran to grab you, "Sorry Jacob" You cried as you saw his fingers skim over the chain as you fell.

 

"(f/n)!" Jacob screamed as you watched a beam fall in front of Jacob causing him to cower back, flames engulfed the edge as you saw a figure flee from the side.

 

A small smile grew on your face only to be replaced by an ear piercing scream as your body smashed into the floor, "Ack-" You coughed as blood flew out your mouth, you lay watching the flames dance around the hall, body too numb to even try and move, you watched as beams began falling next to your body, you shut your eyes as you began coughing madly, the last thing you heard was the faint sound of footsteps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is she awake?" You heard a voice mumble, "I need to talk to her!" The voice boomed, your eyes opened slightly your vision blurry, you saw a female nurse smiling down at you.

 

"You're very lucky miss" She smiled as you looked at her in pure confusion, "This man saved you" You rolled your head to the side seeing a figure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My name is Starrick and you're going to help me Miss (l/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	6. Eve Starrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're names Eve just change it to something else sorry hahaha

"What?" You muttered sitting up slowly, grasping your head the room spinning, "What did you saw my name was?" You said looking at the man who seemed to have a grin across his face.

 

"Do you not remember?" He questioned as you shook your head gently, "Do you remember anything?"

 

"I-I fell, there was fire...someone pushed me?"

 

"Jacob Frye pushed you" Starrick said as you titled your head to the side, "He's an evil corrupt person who is trying to destroy London, he tired to kill you because you're my wife" Starrick said almost hopeful as you looked him up and down.

 

"You saved me?" You questioned as he nodded taking your hand and kissing it.

 

"I risked my life to save you my love" He muttered looking you in the eyes, "You're Mrs Starrick, you're first name is Eve"

 

"Eve...?" You said, it sounded wrong off your tongue, "My name is Eve Starrick?", you looked at Starrick as he nodded, you felt a tear roll down your cheek as you laughed slightly, "Thank you for saving me"

 

"But of course" He smiled, "Do you remember what you do?" He questioned standing up looking down at you.

 

"I-I fight?, with weapons on my wrists" You said looking down at your hands forming and deforming fists, "I kill?"

 

"You kill who I tell you too, understand, we may be married but I am the boss and your body is at my disposal, you are my weapon" Starrick said as he placed your equipment in front of you, "Now get changed, you've been out for days it's time you went back to work, I'll be waiting outside"

 

You waited till he walked out and a nurse helped you to your feet smiling to her as she let you stand on your own, you carefully put your equipment on hissing slightly as parts touched your skin. You walked towards a mirror eyes widening as you touched the burns along your neck and left shoulder, "Jacob, he did this" You growled as you threw your fist down to the floor blades releasing and coming back, "How dare he scar me."

 

You walked out the room as Starrick stood waiting for you, "Sorry for the delay" You bowed as he nodded walking off, you followed suit keeping your distance as you got an unnerving aura off him, "This, Frye person, why did he try and kill me?"

 

"Because he's always despised you after you left him for me," Starrick said as he climbed into a carriage helping you up before you sat down on a seat. He waited for the door to shut before he carried on, "When you meet again he will try and trick you, saying you're called (f/n) (l/n), that's what he called you when you were his wife, he treated your poorly, abused you, you tired to run but he kept catching you" You eyes fixated on Starricks as you formed a fist by your side, "He wants you back, he wants to use you for his own gain, you did run back to him, you left my side"

 

"Why did I leave you?" You asked panic as Starrick sighed placing his hand on your knee looking you in the eyes smiling.

 

"I forgive you, Jacob's very _persuasive_ so when you went with him I chased after you begging you to come back and when you were mere inches from my reach he beat you to the floor before disposing your body by throwing it off a ledge into the burning theatre, which he set a-light"

 

"S-Starrick I'm sorry" You bowed speechless, "I must have forgotten how bad he is, I won't do it again" You said as Starrick smirked nodding, "I will get my revenge for you, for us" You glared as Starrick raised an eyebrow.

 

"There she is, the old Eve whom I fell in love with" Starrick spoke as he stood up kissing your forehead as he got out the carriage, you could have sworn he wiped the back of his sleeve over his mouth but you shook your head as you climbed out the carriage.

 

"Probably still dizzy" You sighed as you followed Starrick into a large house, "This is my home?"

 

"Yes my dear" Starrick smiled as he held a door open for you, "I'm afraid you have no time for rest, I need you to do something for me"

 

You attention snapped back to Starrick as you nodded, he placed a piece of paper in your hands along with a plain white mask, "Mr Frye has destroyed many things of mine, so I need you to destroy something of his, wear this so he doesn't know it's you or he'll plan on trying to trick you again" You opened the piece of paper looking down at a layout out of a building, "A plan of where most of his army lives, burn it to the ground for me love"

 

"Love?" You muttered gripping your head as you heard another voice mutter the same word, "Ah, sorry my head still hurts" You flinched as Starrick grabs your shoulders, "Do not return if you do not finish this task _Eve_ , and do not trust Mr Frye!" Starrick snapped as he stormed out.

 

" _Do not trust Mr Frye_ " You mumbled as you headed towards the door looking at the piece of paper before scrunching it up and tossing it behind you, "I'll burn him like he burnt me" You muttered clipping the mask over your face as you jumped onto a carriage whipping the horses as the whinnied and ran off.

 

You jumped off a few houses before leaving the carriage on the side, you strolled towards the base as the rooks looked at you.

 

"You're not suppose-" You threw both your fist forwards as the blades ripped into their necks as you threw them together as they collapsed onto the floor, you stormed towards the main building knocking a man out with the back of your hand as he ran towards you, "Get out of my way" You growled as you turned grabbing one around the neck and crushing it with your hand as his body struggled, you tossed him to the ground like trash and ripped the top off a box revealing explosives. You reached in grabbed some as you carried them surrounding the building taking out any Rooks who tired to stop you.

 

You took a step back and produced a box of matches from your pocket, you smirked as you lit the match watching the flame move in the wind, you eyes fixated on the flames, it looked so familiar, so calming, peaceful, _"Hey!"_ You heard a voice yell, you jumped releasing the match as the box began hissing, you staggered back a bit before turning and running, your body was slammed onto the floor as the explosion went off.

 

You turned on your back looking at the building as you heard men and women crying to help, you shuffled backwards resting your back against a wall. Your body trembling as you watched men run into the burning building, you pushed yourself up shaking your head violently, "This isn't wrong!" You yelled gripping your head.

 

"You!" A voice cried as you looked up, you saw a man stood in a long coat, he wore a shirt and a large belt a top hat on his head, scars of his face...who was he, "You bastard!" He yelled charging towards you kukri drawn.

 

You blocked it with the metal on the back of your arm, tossing it back as you planted your fist in his stomach the smaller blade unhooking and releasing into his stomach, he gripped your shoulders pushing himself away. "Where did you get those weapons!?" He ordered rage filling his voice, "They are not yours!" He yelled drawing his gun and firing it off, you threw your body to the side grabbing a brick of a crumbling wall and hurling it at him as he blocked it with the back of his arm.

 

You ran towards him jumping to the air slamming your fist down but he had the same idea, swiftly moving at the last second as his gauntlet smashed your mask in two, you stumbled back onto the floor looking down at the white fragments which lay there, you staggered to your feet spitting the blood from your mouth onto the floor.

 

"Are...they burns" The man muttered, "(f/n)?" He spoke silently as you whole body froze your eyes locked as he took a step forward you took one back, "(f/n), it's me Jacob"

 

"You" You growled before smirking, "Jacob?" You asked as he sighed a smile forming as he ran towards you, "You bastard" You muttered kicking your leg upwards as it slammed into his crotch, as he fell to his knees you, punched him in the face puncturing his cheek as he skidded to the floor, "I hate you" You glared diving onto his body resting your knees either side of his body as you grabbed his collar punching him in the face once more as he cried out. "Get off!" You screamed violently as he gripped your arms tossing your off him as your body skidded around the muddy floor, you got to your feet gripping your arm tightly.

 

"(f/n), stop this it's me Jacob!" He cried as you shook your head, "Do you not remember me love?" He muttered his voice strained as you shook your head.

 

"My names Eve!" You yelled back

"You're (f/n) (l/n), we were childhood friends, remember me damn it!, I thought you were dead I love you "

 

" _Love_ " You screamed gripping your head, "You hurt me!" You lashed back as Jacob froze, "You abused and hurt me!" You cried as you grabbed your mask ripping it off your face and tossing it at him, "You did this to me!" You screeched at him. You stood looking at him wide eyed as his body remained emotionless, "I hate you" You spoke like venom dripping off your tongue. You turned scampering away down an alley.

 

" _I love you_ " His words ran through your head as you gripped your head tightly, you looked up as a carriage stopped in front of you the door opening, you clambered inside looking up to see Starrick, "I-I did not fail" You muttered looking back to the floor as he made a noise of acceptance, "He...Jacob he-, said he loved me"

 

"I told you he's trying to trick you" Starrick sighed as he patted the seat next to him, you looked at him for a moment before hesitantly taking a seat, "Look what he's done to you, do you really think he loves you?" He muttered as he brushed his hand against your neck, "He doesn't love you at all" You turned to face Starrick, as you felt a tear down your cheek, "Don't cry you bitch" He snapped slapping your face as you let out a whimper.

 

"I expect you to follow my orders again tomorrow!" He said stepping out the carriage,  " _You_ , make sure she stays in here room, she's important" He ordered to a guard as he went out of sight.

 

You looked to your left seeing a guard who nodded at you, you nodded back and followed him down a sequence of corridors, you eventually game to a small room where he opened the door, "Where is-" The door was slammed abruptly in your face as you heard the turning off the key, "Hey!" You snapped banging on the door.

 

"Shut up, you'll annoy Starrick you wench!" He snapped before you heard him laughing and walking off.

 

You turned away from the wooden door to see a small bed in the corner of the room, you glanced over to the side seeing a sink and toilet, the far back of the room had a window with metal bars across it. You sighed walking toward gripping a bar and looking out " _You're (f/n) (l/n)_ " Jacobs words ran through your head, "(f/n) (l/n)" You muttered "No, no my names Eve!" You gripped the bar even tighter as Jacobs words flooded your head, " _we were childhood friends, remember me damn it!, I thought you were dead I love you_ ".

 

"Aaah!" You whined gripping your head, "I can't fucking remember anything!" You screamed, "Damn it! I can't take it any longer" You screamed smacking your head on the bar your body crumbling to the floor with the impact, " _You're (f/n) (l/n)_ "

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is _Eve_  in?" You heard a voice ask as your father opened the door, "Can-Can she come out?"

"I suppose, I want you back home in an hour" Your father smiled, "Stay safe _Eve_ " Your father ruffled your hair as you swatted his hand away.

 

"I'm not a kid!" You snapped running past coming face to face with a person their face blurred out, "Who...are you?"

 

"I'm- _Starrick_ " He smiled as he remained faceless, you looked at him as he grabbed your hand and began running off.

 

"You remember how to use this right?" His voice laughed as he held a gun as you shook your head, "I suppose you were always better with your fists" He sighed as you watched him aim a gun shooting an apple off a tree.

 

"That's easy I bet I could do that" You laughed grabbing the gun.

 

"Why don't I make it harder for you _Eve_ " He smirked running off and grabbed the apple placing it on his head, "Go on- _Toast them!_ "

 

"Huh" You shook your head trying to put the gun down but it remained stuck to your hand, "Come on shoot!", your body aimed the gun on it's own, you squeezed your eyes shut as you pulled the trigger

 

" _So cruel love_ " The boy muttered as you opened your eyes seeing a trail of blood running down from his forehead, " _It's me Jacob_ ".

 

You fell down to one knee panting as the face became distinct, it was Jacob. You watched the blood trickle over his facial features as his he watched you, "Jacob-" You stuttered out, you scrambled to your feet catching his falling body, you lay his head on your knees, "Who are you really, tell me!" You cried as his body began to crumble, "Listen to me!"

 

" _Well you have my full attention, what would you like to hear love?_ " You looked down to his face as he smirked up to you.

 

"Do you love me?"

 

 

 You flinched as he was now kneeling in front of you, his eyes boring holes in your head " _I've always loved you, ever since we were children, I always watched you fighting, watching your body, your fighting style, it's so beautiful_ " He muttered as his body began disappear, he lent forwards his lips ghosting over yours, " _I should have done that sooner"_ He whispered.

 

You stood staggering around as you heard a voice screaming "Eve", you covered your ears screaming for it to stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Eve!" A loud banging came from the door, you sat up slowly touching your nose and looking down at the blood on your hand, "Eve!"

 

"Yes!" You called back as the knocking stopped,  "What!"

 

"Starrick would like to see you in his office, you're late"

 

You looked to the window seeing the sun rising, "What the fuck was that dream..." You muttered heading towards the door wiping the blood on your gauntlet as the guard opened Starricks office door, "Sorry I'm late I had-"

 

"I couldn't care less, you're going to go help Lucy Thorne with some things " He said handing you another scroll of paper which you undid reading it, "Just protect the carriage, that is the route, now leave!" He ordered as a guard grabbed your arm dragging you down the corridor.

 

You looked at a well dressed women who looked you up and down, "Eve" She bowed as you bowed back. She climbed into the carriage as you jumped up front with the driver as he whipped the horse to ride on. You were on edge constantly the dream from last night still clouding your thoughts, you needed to forget it, it wasn't useful.

 

"Attacker behind us!"  The driver called slowing down slightly as you nodded, you took a deep breath before jumping off the carriage landing with a thud as the carriage drew closer you drew the gun, " _So cruel love_ ". "Ah-!" You screamed turning away as you fired the gun as the horse reheard up, you dived out the way as it the carriage smashed into the wall. You hissed out in anger as you aimed the gun at the carriage driver firing off the gun as it went through his head, you turned seeing another carriage approaching, the driver. Jacob.

 

You smirked putting the gun away and standing arms spread in the only path of the carriage, he quickly swerved jumping off as the carriage crashed into the back of the other. Jacob stumbled to the floor as he landed in front of you, you placed your foot on his shoulder looking down at him curiously, "(f/n)" He called as you growled forcing your fist downwards the blade unhooking, "(f/n)" He snapped as you groaned in anger, "(f/n), listen to me!" He yelled pushing off his back foot as you lost your balance falling to the floor, he quickly dived on top of you, "You know me!"

 

"You abused me!" You cried, "Starrick told me, Starrick loves me-"

 

You tired to squirm free as Jacob pinned your arms above your head looking you in the eyes, "I'm going to make you remember my name!" He said as you looked at him, you could feel your body trembling, "Starrick tired to kill you, he was the one who burnt the theatre!"

 

"No!" You lashed out at Jacob who gripped your arms tighter as you let out a whimper , "You don't know anything!"

 

"You're (f/n) (l/n), you can't use a gun for shit, I abandoned you as children, you came to London to find me, you saved my life multiple times in fact the only reason I'm alive now is because you chose to fall for me!"

 

"I-I chose..." You muttered looking at him, " _London_ _needs you, now run_!", you screamed shaking your head violently, "Stop it, stop it!" You screamed smacking your knee upwards knocking Jacob forward as he released his grip enough for you to break free.

 

You stammered towards the edge of the bridge as Jacob followed you, "Let me go" You panted releasing both blades, "I-I think-I don't want to hurt you" You muttered tears running down your face, "Just leave me alone can't you see you cause me pain!" You screamed out as you watched two men dressed in red run past Jacob, you stabbed one through the neck while the other ducked tackling you against the bridge side.

 

"(f/n)!, get off her!" You heard Jacob cry.

 

"Starricks orders!, She's no use now" The bliters yelled scooping you up by the collar and tossing your over the bridge.

 

"Huh-" You muttered as you flew out from the bliters grip and began to fall, "Jacob..." You muttered as you saw another figure fly downwards, your body hit the water knocking you out.

 

 

 

"(f/n)" You heard Jacob cry and he cradled you against his chest, "(f/n), I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you fall"

 

You opened your eyes seeing Jacob crying in pain as he clutched your body, you watched the tears roll down his face and land on your body, you noticed his face and body was soaking.

 

"I'm sorry" He cried, "I love you (f/n)"

 

" _Mr Frye_ " You said as he looked at you, " _I'm right aren't I_?" You watched as Jacobs eyes focused on yours a smirk on his face.

 

 _"Yes, I'm Jacob Frye now what do you want with me_?" He laughed slightly.

 

You wrapped your arms around Jacobs neck kissing him deeply, you could feel his body trembling as you pulled away resting your forehead against his, "I'm sorry, I mean I never had a good memory" You laughed slightly as Jacob sighed, "Woah" You muttered as he lay down bringing you with him, you lay on his chest as his arms lay locked around you, "Jacob, I love you"

 

"I love you (f/n)" He spoke gently as he ran his fingers through your hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't come after you in the fire, I tired but the smoke was too thick and-"

 

"I forgive you, there's nothing to forgive actually" You sighed looking up at him, "I know you will have tired your best, and besides you just jumped off a bridge to save me" You laughed, "I really need to stop falling off things"

 

"It's becoming a bad habit love" He smirked as you lay on his chest, "You still look beautiful" He muttered kissing the top of your head, "What was in that carriage"

 

"Lucy...Thorne?" You questioned as you looked up to Jacob who had a massive grin on his face, "What?"

 

"Evie will have taken care of that then"  He said sitting up slowly, you sat up with him noticing the gashes on his cheek which you left.

 

"Jacob" You sighed placing your hand on the other cheek as he looked at you, "A get well kiss" You smiled pressing your lips lightly on the injured skin.

 

You carefully got up off Jacob giving him a hand up as you stood looking at the river, "You need a bath" Jacob muttered as you turned to face him pouting, "No wait you don't smell it's just-"

 

"Forever the gentlemen" You rolled your eyes as you walked past as he quickly began to explain himself that you'll catch a cold, "The train doesn't have a bath"

 

"No but I know someone who does" Jacob said proudly as you raised an eyebrow.

 

 

 

"Freddie!" Jacob banged on a door  as you looked around the street giving awkward waves to people who looked, "Freddie open-"

 

"What is it-Why are you soaking wet?" Freddie said as Jacob ignored him pushing in past him.

 

"Sorry" You bowed slightly as Freddie thank you and invited you in.

 

"I need to borrow your bath" Jacob said well more commanded as Freddie just sighed, "Thanks Freddie" Jacob winked as he grabbed your wrist as you followed him upstairs.

 

 

You sat on a counter waiting for the bath to fill with water, "You go first" You spoke braking the silence as Jacob looked at you, "I'll go after"

 

"You're going first" Jacob sighed as he head for the door, you jumped off the counter grabbing his arm.

 

"Please, I'll feel better if you do" You smiled as he looked over his shoulder, he let out a sigh as he walked back towards he bath as he removed his clothes you turned away as he laughed, you flinched your felt Jacobs body press against yours, "Why don't you join me"

 

"Not a chance in hell-" You stopped mid sentence noticing Jacob had managed to removed your corset as you spoke, "How did you-" You yelped holding your hands over your chest as the bandages fell to the floor, "Jacob" You growled.

 

"My hand slipped" He smirked kissing your neck, "It looks as though it's happening again" You quickly leapt forward grabbing your corset and tossing it at his face as he laughed, you scooped your cloak up off the floor wrapping it around your top half as Jacob pouted.

 

"I'm glad you're not completely naked" You sighed as he stood in his underwear, although you could feel how red you were as you looked him in the eyes, you quickly turned away as he began to remove them, you heard the movement of water as you sighed with relief.

 

You sat on the floor facing away from Jacob, you both remained silent. It wasn't an awkward it was peaceful, calming, relaxing as you could hear the movement of the water.

 

"Your turn" You heard Jacob say as he got out the bath wrapping a towel a towel around his waist, you stood up and walked towards him as he looked at you.

 

"No looking" You glared as he smirked, you waited till he was facing the door as you removed the rest of your clothes and climbed into the bath sighing as the hot water soothed your cuts and bruises, stinging slightly on the burns but it was a manageable pain.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob said as you looked over to him.

 

"Go ahead"

 

"When you first attacked me wearing the mask...did you know who I was?"

 

"Sort of, I slightly knew who you were, but not what we were, actually" You laughed as Jacob turned his head slightly, "I remembered you calling me love"

 

"Really?" Jacob laughed as he looked at you, you quickly covered you chest as he stood up, "I won't look" He said clearly staring at the ceiling, "How do I know you're not looking at me"

 

You didn't reply you were staring at his chest, Jacobs eyes wandered downwards as you covered your chest further with your hands and placed one leg over the other trying to hide your lower half the best you could. "If Freddie wasn't downstairs I would be ravishing you now, to make you remember me forever", you could feel your face burning up.

 

You grabbed the towel off the side and climbed out facing away from Jacob as you wrapped the towel around yourself, although it was much shorter than you expected as it barely covered your butt, "You're not making this any easier" Jacob growled as you let out a small laugh.

 

You turned to face him, you took a few steps towards him as he didn't move, he just watched your every movement the way you body moved, he seemed entranced.

 

"Jacob?" You whispered as you could see his arousal as you laughed lightly, "Remember Freddie's downstairs" You winked as you placed your hand on his chest taking a step further placing a light kiss in the centre of his chest, "So we can't have fun" You muttered as you licked his nipple and blew on it lightly, "Unless we stay quite" You looked at him devilishly, "Can you stay quite?"

 

Before you could even register what was going on Jacob had pinned you to the door, his mouth attacking yours, you let out a small moan as his hand gripped your side pulling you closer to him as he grinned against you.

 

"Jacob?" A knock came from the door as you froze, "Jacob I have to go and I d-don't trust you on your own here"

 

"I'm a little busy" Jacob sighed as you heard Freddie say something about being late, Jacob looked you in the eyes as he nuzzled against your neck, "I'll be down in a few moments honey!" He called as you laughed.

 

You heard him walk away as Jacob sighed loudly, "Don't think you're getting out of this one so easily love" He growled, "I'll be taking this"

 

"Taking wh-" You quickly grabbed your breasts as Jacob held your towel, you crouched to the floor looking up to Jacob who was smiling proudly, "Jacob, give it back!" You snapped going to move but stopping yourself as Jacob didn't take his eyes off you, "Jacob I swear to god if you don't give it back, I'm going to punch you so hard-"

 

"You're going to have to come punch me then" He smirked as you glared at him, you turned facing away as you stood up, you smirked to yourself as you rested your hand on the door handle.

 

"It's a shame Freddie will get to see and you won't" You sighed looking over your shoulder as you opened the door.

 

"Ah Jacob-"

 

You stood naked behind Jacob as he rested against the door frame the towel hung loosely around himself, "Freddie" Jacob said nonchalantly, you sniggered slightly as you tugged on Jacobs towel as he let out a warning growl.

 

"I'll erm-be downstairs" Freddie coughed as he turned and walked away as you ripped the towel from around Jacob shoving him out into the corridor, wrapping the towel around yourself and slamming the door in his face.

 

"(f/n)!" Jacob cried bashing on the door as you laughed putting your equipment back on, "(f/n), for god sake!"

 

You opened the door looking up as you held out a towel, it was quickly grabbed from your grip as you laughed switching places with him. You walked down the stairs where Freddie stood tapping his foot on the floor looking at his watch.

 

"I'm sorry, Jacob was being...inconsiderate as usual" You smiled as Freddie nodded, a few moments passed before Jacob ran down the stairs and headed for the door, "Thanks" You said to Freddie before following Jacob out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw everything in italics in the dream was all said in past chapters so I think it fitted together well?, if it didn't sorryyy but hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Date with Destiny

 

You were about to follow after Jacob who had run off to aid some rooks, when Freddie stepped out and grabbed you by the shoulder, "Something wrong?" You asked as he looked you up and down, your gaze turned into a glare as he did so.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"(f/n) (l/n)" You answered as Freddie let go smiling, "Why...?"

 

"I've heard a father is looking for his daughter here in London", you looked Freddie in the eyes as he spoke, "And you fit the brief, I erm-heard Starrick might be looking for him"

 

Before Freddie could say another word you were sprinting towards the nearest police station, you flung the door open as they all looked at you. "Th-That missing daughter that's me, where the hell is my father" You panted gripping the door frame for dear life, you looked up catching your breath as they all gave you confusing looks.

 

"Name" One called from behind the desk.

 

"(f/n) (l/n)" You answered walking up to him as he riffled through some papers, you watched him glance down at the photo and then back up to you, you sighed rolling your eyes, "Look it's me pal, I just gained a few scars that's all"

 

"Your fathers with Starrick at the moment-"

 

"Starrick!" You said choking on your salvia as you began coughing, "You've got to be kidding me"

 

"Mr Starrick gave us direct orders to send hi'm"

 

"How long ago was this?"

 

"Er, a few hours ago, as soon as Starrick saw your name he wa's deeply concerned, you his cousin?"

 

"Tch bastard" You hissed walking away, "I am in no way related to him, nor do I want to be" You glared back over your shoulder before walking out onto the streets.

 

You could feel your body trembling as you looked across the street for any rooks, your eyes locked onto a small group of men as you ran across to them, "You seen Jacob?" You said quickly as they gave you a concerned look, "I just need him, any ideas?"

 

"He was fighting a group of bliters before, he'll be on the train I'm guessing"

 

You nodded as you ran towards the train station leaping on various carts to get to it faster, you ran up the train steps and thanked god the train was there, you made a dash and jumped onboard as it slowly set off. You rested on your knees catching your breath as you took a deep breath calming yourself before walking into the carriage, "Jacob-" You let out a groan of frustration as he wasn't there, "Jacob, you shit head stay in one place!" You snapped out at the empty carriage.

 

"You're the one who ran off love" Jacob sighed from behind as you jumped forward, you turned to face him as he sniggered, "You're lively"

 

"My dads been kidnapped by Starrick, he sent out a search request for me and-" You stopped as Jacob placed his hand on your head as you looked up at him.

 

"Then let's go get him back" He smirked as you nodded, "Best wait for night though, less guards"

 

"When's that ever been a problem?" You said before you noticed the gash on his leg which he was trying to hide behind the chair, "Jacob, what did you do to your leg?"

 

"Nothing I don't-" You kicked the chair into his leg as he let out a sharp yelp before he kicked the chair down onto the floor, "You were saying?", you pointed to the bed.

 

"I'm not in the mood but I suppose I can-"

 

"Just sit down somewhere" You glared as he picked up the chair and sat down on it, "Here" You handed Jacob a cloth along with a small bottle of medicine, "Clean yourself up"

 

"I can't-" You turned glaring at Jacob, "I need your healing touch" He smirked as you laughed.

 

"I'm not going near that area"

 

"It's my thigh not my privates, maybe you need to look at a male body to understand better-"

 

"Alright fine, just strip to your underwear so I can access the wound" You sighed looking up at the ceiling as you heard the rustling of fabric before Jacob said he was done, you looked down trying to contain your blush as he sat in his shirt and underwear.

 

"Good enough" You smirked grabbing the cloth and kneeling down next to his thigh carefully removing some fabric which was inside the cut, "Jacob if you stare at me any longer I'll leave something worse than this cut on you" You snapped as his gaze went back to the ceiling, you eventually cleaned the wound and held some bandaged in your hand, "Get up". You wrapped the fabric around his leg carefully moving the bandage around his thigh so you didn't _touch him_. 

 

"You should lay down for a bit before we leave, I'll go-"

 

Jacobs hand quickly latched onto your wrist as he pulled you over to the bed, he let go as he laid down, you sighed removing your cloak and laying in on the floor, you removed your gauntlets carefully laying them on the table. Kicking your boots off you clambered onto the bed and sat side ways with your back resting against the wall, you looked down to your lap where Jacob's head lay, "Hm" You smiled as you ran your hands through his hair as he shut his eyes, you watched mesmerised as his chest rose and fell. Your eyes wandered back up as you looked at his rook tattoo. Carefully you leaned forward so you could get a closer look but to no avail, you lifted Jacob's head and replaced it with a pillow before you slid off the bed, you stood looking at Jacob before looking at the clock, "Three hours before it even gets slightly dark" You muttered looking at the space next to Jacob. You lay down next to Jacob facing away for a bit before Jacob moved slightly closer to you so his arm was resting up against your back, you turned sitting up looking down at him. "Idiot" You muttered as you lifted his arm lying back down as you hooked it over yourself, you rested your head on his shoulder, you began to trace over the rook before out stretching your arm wrapping it around Jacob, you leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek before shutting your eyes.

 

"Thanks love" He muttered as you let out a small laugh.

 

 

 

You awoke to an empty bed, you sat up looking around for Jacob but he was no where, "If he's fucking gone on his own I-" You looked down at a note which confirmed your theory, you threw on your equipment and told the driver to stop as close to Starricks manor as possible.

 

You got off the train running down the steps as people looked at you, you kept running towards Starrick manor before slowing down and walking straight past some guards who were harassing some rooks, you quickly walked down an alley finding a box which you used to hurdle the tall wall with, you landed on the other side with a thud hoping no one heard you. You looked up seeing the smashed windowpane,  "Sneaky as always" You sighed before scaling the wall to your best ability and climbing through the window, "Fuck" You hissed as you pulled pieces of glass out your hand and tossing it on the floor, you ran down the corridor jumping into various open rooms to hide from guards, although you could take two of them,  any more would defiantly over power you, these weren't bliters. You peered around the door as you heard the faint sound of a piano playing, you seem to instinctively began humming along to it, "Dad?" You muttered as you followed the tune, you heard him laughing without checking you burst into the room, "Dad!" You exclaimed as he sat playing the piano, "Why did you-" You heard the gun of a hammer being pulled back and placed against your head.

 

"It's nice to see you again Eve" Starrick smirked from behind you, "Me and you're father were very worried about you" He sighed walking towards your dad who got up standing next to him, you felt two guards grab your wrists and bind  them behind your back with rope, the cold metal still pressing against your head,  "I've explained to your father what you have done to me, to London and he wants you to return home"

 

You looked at your father who shook his head, "It's for the best (f/n), I was so worried when you ran away-" His voice choking slightly like he was holding back tears, "After your mothers death I can't face loosing you, it's not worth it, Starrick is a good man-"

 

"Dad. He's not a good man!" You lashed out before hissing as the guards pulled on the rope tighter , "Y-You can't actually be serious!?, I'm not coming back, I'm happy here I've found Jacob I've-"

 

"Jacob Frye, what an idiot. He's always been leading you into messes, always getting you into trouble and I've had it with him, you are not allowed to see him any more you are coming back with me!" He snapped telling you off.

 

"I'm not some kid!" You lashed back, "I can't do whatever the fuck I want-"

 

"Enough young lady you're coming back with me!" Your father snapped, "I am terribly sorry for this Mr Crawford, I hope you can forgive my daughters manners", you glared at Starrick who stood smirking proudly.

 

"Let me go!" You screamed flailing try to move in the rope, "I don't want to go, I won't go!"

 

"Yes you will, you will leave Mr Crawford in peace he was done nothing wrong"

 

"No you're wrong" You begged crying, "You're wrong, for once in your life listen to me!"

 

Your breath hitched as your father slapped your across the face, your head hung looking at the floor, "Enough" He ordered, "You've always been a pain, the only reason I didn't turn you over to the police for your crimes was for your mothers sake, that stupid club of assassins. It will get you no where in life, leave running London to the professionals you stupid girl!"

 

"Stupid girl..." You muttered as you fell to your knees, "Is that all I am to you?" You questioned looking up to him, "You never loved me did you?"

 

"Of course not, you're not my child-"

 

Your eyes widened as you _father_ rested his head on his hand, "I'll leave you alone" Starrick bowed as he headed towards the door, "I have another person to take care of"

 

You were completely oblivious to what Starrick had said, you're whole world was falling apart in front of you, "Me and your mother were married but she was having an affair with another man, the day she died he was with her, he died protecting her but clearly didn't do a good enough job". You felt numb, like nothing was real as he spoke, "He was an assassin just like her, that bloody club, I tired to keep you safe thinking you were mine but I was wrong, I received a message from your _gang_ telling me the truth, I kept my promise to your mother to keep you safe but you're nothing but a fool" He looked down at you, "Just-Just come back with me, forget all this, start a new life, a better life, not this assassin nonsense"

 

"I-I can't-"

 

"There it is again that stubbornness, you're coming with me if you like it or not!" He snapped as the guards lifted you up, you rested wearily on your feet, "Oh come on can't you see this is tearing you apart, you weren't made for this, you may come from two assassins but you're not one. You need to come home, find a man and live a normal life, you're a young lady, you should started acting like one"

 

"I won't" You said swallowing, "I won't come home!" You snapped as you father sighed as you watched him draw a gun, "What are you-"

 

"Mr Crawford, he's a respectable man I'm going to keep my deal with him, come home or I will have to kill you"

 

"You-You wouldn't, I'm your lovers child you can't-"

 

"Don't give me that bull crap, I've had enough of it all, I need you alive to keep my business going, you're going to marry to help the family. That is all" He sighed gesturing with the gun for you to move, you shook your head, "(f/n)..." He growled.

 

"No."

 

"Move."

 

"No."

 

"Arck" You spat as he smacked the back of the gun into your face, "I won't leave London, I won't leave here, I won't leave Jacob!"

 

"That boy is dead!" He yelled, "Crawfords men caught him, he tired to come save me for your sake but Crawford arrested him and threw him in jail to rot, he's a dead man, most likely being tortured for his crimes, he'll be hung tomorrow no doubt" Your father put his gun on top of the piano, "I won't be the one to kill you, he'll do it for me" You felt the gun pressing against your head once more, "Now move"

 

"No"

 

"You're coming with me!"

 

"I'm sorry" You clenched your eyes shut as you slammed your body down bringing a guard with you, the man with the gun pulled the trigger, "I'm sorry" You whimpered out as you heard a body falling to the floor, you jumped back up slamming your head into the guards body as he stumbled back, you clicked the back of your boot a small blade releasing as you slammed it into the guards neck on the floor, you spun on your foot slamming it into the other guards head as he cried out before falling to the floor. You pulled the rope apart and ran straight for the door locking it and jamming a chair under the handles so it wouldn't open. You turned facing the three bodies which lay on the floor, you crept over to your _father_ who lay still on the floor, the bullet had gone through his chest, "Sleep well" You kissed his forehead lightly as you lay his body down shutting his eyes, "I'm sorry mum".

 

You sat down next to his body for a bit, brain still numb from the events which had unfolded, you stood up grabbing the gun from the piano and opened the door, peaking through the crack you didn't see anyone. Carefully you opened the door and wandered out, you started jogging as you heard cries coming from the under ground.

 

"Hey aren't you-" You drove your blade into the guards necks and ran down the stairs, your whole body shaking as you could heard Jacob scream, you rested against the stone wall watching as guards prowled down the corridor, crouching behind a box you whistled gently, you jumped up wrapping your hand around his mouth while your other hand drove a blade into his heart. Laying him behind the box you scampered on, wincing slightly every time you heard Jacob cry out, "Hey!" You yelped out as a guard suddenly wrapped his arms around your stomach, a stabbing sensation ran through your body, you slammed your heal into his shin as he swore falling to his knees still gripping you.

 

You hit him multiple times with your elbow in his stomach till his grip loosened as you scrambled forward on your knees, "Fuck off!" You hissed turning onto your back and piercing his neck with the blade in your boot. You sat panting on the floor heart beating fast from the shock, you stood to your feet before wincing over, you held your side as you felt the hot liquid running out your side, a large gash cut open your stomach, "Times running out" You muttered as you limped towards the cages, you rested fully against another wall as you could see the guards outside Jacobs cell, you looked down to the gun in your pouch as you placed it in your hand, you shook your head stuffing it in your pocket and dashing out, you leaped upwards as the guards reached for their weapons, you forced your blades out and into their skulls you retracted them, grabbing the gun and shooting the lock clean off. "Don't touch him" You ordered pointing the gun at the remaining guard as you kicked the door in, "Ju-Just don't" You panted face scrunching in pain, you looked the guard in the eyes as he reached for his kukri, "I've had enough" You sighed pulling the trigger as his body fell to the floor.

 

"(f/n)!" Jacob shouted as you fell to your knee hissing in pain, "What the hell are you doing?, what about your father!"

 

"Tch, I'll tell you later" You muttered getting to your feet only then did you notice the multiple gashes and burn marks on his chest, along with the wound they re-opened on his leg, "Fuck" You said running your hand through your hair before quickly rummaging around on the guards body to find the keys for the metal shackles, finding them you undid the restraints around his wrists and ankles as he fell to the floor.

 

"More guards are will be on their way" Jacob said trying his best to not show the amount of pain he was in.

 

"Do you have an escape plan?" You asked hoping to god he would have a rough idea of something.

 

"Escape plan?, when no ones left, walk out the front door" Jacob smirked as you sighed handing him the gun, "That all?"

 

"Until we find your equipment, yes" You said as Jacob stood in his underwear, "Any idea where it is?" You looked to Jacob who shook is head "Fuck, ok just get out of here" You said ripping a kukri out of a guard hands and handing it to Jacob who looked down at you, "You're in worse condition than me"

 

"I'm not leaving your side love" Jacob growled as he gripped the kukri, "We're getting out of here together, you belong by my side" Jacob said as he hissed taking a few strides, it was clear he was in pain and he had lost too much blood, in fact it amazed you he hadn't passed out yet.

 

You felt broken and defeated as you followed Jacobs bloodied foot prints around the maze that was Starricks manor, you had managed to hide from a few guards but Jacob had to shoot some dead that got too close. You removed your blood red hand from over your wound looking at it, the room spinning slightly, your throat felt dry, muscles crying out for you to stop and just give in, your thoughts clouded with the fact the Jacob could die in front of you in any moment. Turning a corner to check if it was clear as Jacob check the other direction, you slammed your fist into a guards face as he crumpled to the floor, you looked back to Jacob who was walking towards you, "There" You whispered pointing to a door, you both ran as fast as you could before you kicked the door in, you both watched in dismay as you watched the door fall and smash into pieces on the floor, "How the fuck did we get to the top floor" You groaned as Jacob laughed slightly, a cart carrying hay caught your attention as it came closer and closer to the exit, "Do you trust me?" You asked Jacob grabbing his hand as he nodded, "Then jump" You muttered as you took a few steps back before leaping off the ledge closely followed by Jacob.

 

"Ow" You groaned as you lay in the hay, Jacob laying next to you, "I definitely broke something" You muttered looking at Jacob who just lay still, "Jacob?" You said as he gave a small noise, "Ok, just...don't move for a bit" You winced standing in the hay getting your balance as you shuffled towards the driver.

 

"Who the bloody hell are you!?-" He yelled as you grabbed him by the collar tossing him off the cart.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" You said under your breath as you very ungracefully clambered over the side and landed on the drivers seat, grabbing the reins whipping the horse as it sped up, "Henry" You said noticing your were near his shop, "Please be in" You said as you sped down the lane.

 

Eventually you made it to the house, Henry must have heard the noises of people shouting about your _bad driving_ as he stood outside his shop, "(f/n), what are you doing-you're hurt what have you-"

 

"Jacob-in-back" You said mouth going numb as you clenched your eyes shut, you could hear your heart beat slowing "Help him-please" You said loosing your grips on the reins and falling onto the stone pavement. The world went black before a sharp white light felt like it was burning your eyes.

 

 

"Ah" You took a sharp in take of breath as you sat up in an empty room panting for air, face scrunching in pain as you looked down at the bandages which were stained a deep red, you looked around the empty room at the medical equipment, it was dimly lit by a small lighting fixture, you looked around for any kind of note but found nothing, "Jacob...?" You asked as the room remained silent, you slowly turned and stood on the floor the coldness sending a shiver up your spine, you had been stripped down to a pair of shorts and just your bandages remained around your chest, "Jacob?" You called once more as you took a few more steps grabbing onto a rock which was sticking out, "Jacob...are you there?" You took a few more steps before reaching the door you tried to turn it, you tired again, "Locked?" You muttered pulling and pushing the door vigorously, "Let me out, is anyone there!" You cried banging on the door, "Jacob!" You shouted, it echoed down the corridor, "Jacob" You cried resting your head against the door. You stood listening to your own heart beat and breathing as the only other noises were the occasional droplet of water falling, "What the fuck..." You muttered as you felt a something on your foot, you looked down seeing a paper tag tied with string, you knelt down slowly reading it, "(f/n) (l/n), age //, pronounced dead-", you stopped reading, "Dead?" you quickly pinched your skin, and again, each time a small shot of pain rushing through your body, "Wait...did I die?" You questioned looking at the gash, you made your way back to the stretcher sitting on the edge.

 

"Hm" You muttered as your stomach growled loudly, "I don't think I'll be getting fed any time soon" You laughed to yourself as you heard footsteps coming down the corridor, "Hey, hey is someone there!" You called running to the door grabbing the metals bars and looking through, "Anyone, hello!".

 

"Who's there?" A voice replied after a moments silence.

 

"Over here, I'm alive!" You cried out as the man walked closer to you, he was old and frail as he squinted at you through the metal bars, "Please let me out" You begged as he nodded rummaging around in his keys, he was about to place it in the lock when he stopped, "What are you doing?"

 

"You're that assassin woman aren't cha?" He said.

 

"Yes, yeah I am, (f/n) (l/n), please let me out-"

 

"You killed my son"

 

"I-" You froze as he glared at you, "I don't think-"

 

"You don't even remember killing him do you?" He snapped as you looked down at him, "He was only trying to support his family, and you killed him"

 

"He was working for Starrick-"

 

"He was _working_ " The man glared as he pulled the key back, "I should let you rot and die in here for what you've done"

 

"No please, I'm sorry I-"

 

"You're just going to go out and kill more men and women, destroy more families who are all just working!" He coughed wheezing slightly as he raised his voice, "You're no better than them," He spat on your face as you wiped it away, "You assassins have been destroying London not saving it."

 

"You don't understand Starrick is corrupt, he will continue to abuse his powers, I'm sorry I killed your son I-"

 

"You're not" He said as you looked him in the eyes, "If you were sorry, you'd have stopped already _you stupid girl_ ,  this will get you no where." The room fell into silence.

 

"I'll stop" You spoke up before another long silence, you swallowed  "Everyone thinks I'm dead...I will start anew" You said looking him in the eyes, "All I do is mess up anyway, get people hurt or killed, I went to save my father and ended up killing him" You muttered a tear rolling down your cheek, "I've nearly killed the man I loved, I've nearly killed him so many times I-I killed your son and I know my words must sounds like daggers adding to the open wound and I'm sorry, I will stop, I will leave."

 

The man looked at you before pushing the keys through the metal bars at the top of the door, "Only open that door if you mean it" He said before hobbling off.

 

You looked down at the keys in your hand, " _You belong by my side_ " Jacobs words ran through your head as you scrunched the keys tightly in your hand, "I've done enough damage already" You sighed pushing the key into the lock and turning it "Good luck Jacob, I love you", you bent down tugging the piece of paper off your toe.

 

 

 

 

 "Goodbye (f/n) (l/n). Goodbye Jacob."

 

 

 

 

_What we call the beginning is often the end, and to make an end is to make a beginning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End?


	8. It's in your nature

"Ah Miss Primrose nice to see you are on time today" Your boss Harry smiled, "You're uniform is in there"

 

You smiled nodding as you shuffled into the back office, you put on the black dress tying an apron around your waist before you headed out onto the pub floor, you worked in the upper class area of London as a waitress collecting glasses off tables and washing them, it was a simple slightly demeaning job but it paid well and occasionally men would leave large tips to try and impress the women they were with.

 

"I must say that waitress has some ugly scars" You heard one of the customers say as you placed the glasses on a tray, trying your best to block out their voice, "I bet her husband gave them to her for miss behaving" You grip tightened on the edge of the tray as you quickly picked it up and carried it to the bar.

 

"Ignore them, you're beautiful" William smiled behind the bar noticing your mood, you gave a weak smile back at William, he wore a white shirt with a black bow tie and trousers, he had stubble and a charming smile. Needless to say you had fallen for him a bit, he was the perfect gentlemen but also had a mischievous side to him too, "So, fancy staying after work tonight?, I need someone to help me take stock and-"

 

"Sure, more pay right?" You winked back as he laughed, you picked up the two fresh pints he had poured as you took them to another table placing them down gently, "Here you are" You smiled as they blanked you.

 

You were used to this by now, customers ignoring you thinking only of you as a transportation method for their drinks. You spent the rest of the day running around following orders and occasionally taking out some food the chef had made for the richer families who sat at the dinning area, you hated seeing the younger children laughing at the poor children who cleaned the floor. They had no idea the worth of a single penny, eventually closing time came and the pub/bar was empty, "Thank you, have a good night sir" You bowed to Harry as he left.

 

"Now that we're all alone" William purred as he leant over the bar which you rested your back on, "We can do stock" He muttered into your ear as you laughed. You came around the other side of the bar grabbing a pad of paper and writing down numbers as he called them out, about an hour had passed and you and William had poured yourself a drink, you'd tell the boss the delivery was short two bottles... again .

 

"You know working here has gotten so much better since you're here" William said taking a swig of his beer as you smirked at him taking a sip, "Honestly I'm amazed at your patience, I would have punched that customer in the face until they were a bloody pulp after that comment" He growled as you placed you hand over his as a fist formed, "I swear I would murder the man who gave you those marks"

 

"Believe me, it would be a challenge" You muttered under your breath, "But thanks" You sighed looking up to William who gazed at you, "William?"

 

"I-I just want you to know if you need to talk to someone, you've always got me" He said quickly as you gave a sympathetic smile, "I mean it, you light up my world love"

 

"Hm" You muttered wincing mentally as he spoke, "Can...you not call me that please, it reminds me of someone that's all" You spoke as William quickly appologised, "It's fine, how were you meant to know" You laughed as William quickly looked towards the window.

 

"Get down" He ordered as he flipped the table you both ducked down behind it, you let out a small yelp as the sound of glass breaking echoed around the room.

 

"In here boss!" A bliter yelled, you looked to William in desperation as he reached into his inside pocket grabbing a gun, you looked William in the eyes as he gripped it tightly.

 

"Don't" You mouthed to him, you could hear the crunching of glass getting closer as he clicked the ammunition into place, "Please" You begged grabbing his hand as he looked at you.

 

"I have to keep you safe, run when you get the chance" He said as he went to stand, you body went into panic you grabbed the back of his head pulling him into a kiss, you pulled away resting your forehead on his as you sensed the bliter was mer inches from the both of you.

 

"Causing havoc again boys!" You heard a man yell, you locked eyes with William as you jumped in shock the bliters body falling to the floor, you heard a few more thuds and groans of pain before heavier footsteps came closer.

 

"You alright?" The man spoke as he walked around the table, you caught a glimpse of his face as you grabbed Williams jacket hiding your face in his chest, "They're gone now"

 

"You're that Jacob Frye bloke aren't ya?" William spoke as he rested his hand on the back of your head stroking it gently.

 

"Leader of the Rooks" Jacob said proudly, "She alright?" Jacob asked no doubt that he was looking in your direction, "It's alright love, they're gone now"

 

"Uh-huh" You muttered quietly, "Thanks"

 

"Sorry, she doesn't like fighting" William sighed as he stood up, you stood clinging to his chest making damn sure Jacob didn't see your face, "Which is weird cause she used to work in a fight club, she even beat some of the men there"

 

"Sounds like a women I knew...."

 

"What's her name?, she might have come in here"

 

"Unfortunately she's dead." Jacob sighed as William appologised, "She was a bloody noble women, I loved her with all my heart...she died saving my life"

 

"Jesus" William sighed, "I'm sorry sounds terrible" He said shaking his head resting his other hand of Jacobs shoulder, "I'll make sure to spread the good news about you Mr Frye"

 

"Cheers" He smirked, you flinched as you felt William remove his hand placing it around your waist, "Take care of her" Jacob laughed rubbing your head, you felt him stop his hand resting there, "(f/n)?"

 

"Excuse me?" William asked confused.

 

"Sorry," Jacob said quickly removing his hand, "She just reminds me of her that's all, she had really soft hair like your lady" He laugher nervously, "Anyway, have a good night" He said running off.

 

"Poor guy" William sighed as you finally pried yourself free from his chest, "You alright?"

 

"Yeah...Just in shock" You muttered looking at the bliters on the floor, "Can you walk me home?"

 

"Sure"

 

 

 

You spent the next morning at work explaining to your boss what happened, he just seemed pleased the two of you were unharmed, "Those bloody bliters, someone's got to put an end to this" He said looking at the smashed glass, "Clean it up will you" He handed you a brush as you took it off him. Him and William went in the back room with some policemen to explain the incident.

 

You hummed to yourself as you swept the glass into a pile, you kept brushing until you heard some rooks talking among themselves, you looked at them through the now open window as they nodded to each other, "Shit" You said quickly walking away from the window as they came closer, you stood facing away at the bar as one spoke up.

 

"Hey turn around for a sec will you?" One asked as you ignored him, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

 

"I can't sorry, I'm doing an important job right now" You answered back as he made of scoffing noise.

 

"Just turn around!" He yelled making you jump, "Let's not make things difficult" He said as you heard a gun click.  

 

"The lady doesn't want to turn around, bugger off lads!" Jacob boomed as you swore under your breath, "Sorry about then" He sighed.

 

"It's fine" You said quietly as you heard Jacobs feet crunching over the glass, "You shouldn't be in here you'll hurt yourself"

"I've had plenty worse than a few glass shards in my boots" Jacob sighed as he sat down on one of the bar stools as you turned facing away, "Dangerous for you to be alone out here"

 

"There's people in the back so I'm fine" You muttered changing the pitch of your voice, you crouched down and began placing some larger chunks of glass onto a tray. You continued doing jobs making sure to face away from Jacob as he helped out picking up some glass, "You don't need to help" You sighed as you tipped the glass into a bin, "You can go"

 

"I haven't had female company in a while, or any company where I'm not being attacked" Jacob said, "Does the sight of me make you sick or something love?"

 

"What do you mean?" You asked knowing fully well what he meant.

 

"You've been facing away from me all this time-is that a burn mark on your neck"

 

You quickly slammed your hand over your skin, "I was in a factory accident that's all" You sighed as you heard Jacob get up, "I think it's time you left" You said as he stopped mid walk, you could feel his hand hovering above your shoulder, "You shouldn't be in here" You muttered, your hands shaking as you clenched them into a fists.

 

"She's right, much thanks Mr Frye but you shouldn't be in here we're closed" William said as he walked out the back room.

 

"Any time" Jacob smiled before running out.

 

"You alright?, you're crying?" William said alarmed as he placed his hand on your cheek wiping away the tear, "It's ok" William muttered as he hugged you.

 

You're whole body felt numb, he was right there, talking to you and you blanked him, treated him like he was no-one. You told him to leave, the man you loved...and still do love.

 

"Sorry, I'm just still in shock" You laughed nervously as William let go, "I'll get back to work"

 

 

Closing time came, Harry and William had to stay behind to do some work, Harry's friend had offered to walk you home which you gladly expected apart from the fact you now stood outside an unfamiliar house.

 

"What is this place?" You asked noticing the large amount of rooks and bliters around, "Is this your house?, you were meant to take me to mine"

 

"I owe the person in this house some money, I'll only be a few seconds you come in too" He smiled opening the door, you scoped the area quickly before walking in as he shut the door behind you.

 

"I trust you brought my payment" A man spoke as he walked down the stairs eyes locking onto you as he smirked.

 

"Of course," He said as you noticed that he gestured to you.

 

"Excuse me?" You asked as he shoved you towards the man and made a break for the door, "Get off me!" You screamed as he wrapped his arms around you and picked you up as you kicked and screamed at the top of your lungs.

 

"Be quiet wench" He hissed into your ear before shoving you onto bed, you turned quickly to get up but he pinned you down holding a rope in his hands, "You're lively ain't cha" He laughed going to grab your arms.

 

"Fuck off!" You yelled slamming your elbow into his head as he stumbled back off the bed, you quickly shuffled off jumping to your feet.

 

"I'll kill ya, those scars make you worthless!" He yelled saliva foaming at the side of his mouth ,"Now stay still" He ordered pointing a knife at you.

 

You looked back at the bed seeing the rope, you quickly scooped it up as he charged at you, you grabbed his arm as he ran towards you. Slamming your palm into his elbow as it broke it in two he fell to the floor, "Lights out" You smiled pulling the rope taut between your hands wrapping it around his neck.

 

"Help!" He wheezed out as you pulled it tighter.

 

" _Only open that door if you mean it_ "

 

You quickly released the rope as his body fell to the floor, you stood panting looking down at your hands shaking, "Oh god...." You muttered quickly falling to your knees, you fumbled around grabbing his wrist checking for a pulse, nothing...you stopped breathing until your felt a small beat, you dropped his wrist shuffling to the other side of the room resting against a wall looking at his body.

 

Slowly you pushed yourself up the wall watching his body at all times, you walked towards the door opening it and running back to your house, "Ow, oh sorry" You appologised as you ran into someone.

 

"Watch were you're going to bloody wench-" He stopped talking as your eyes locked with him, "Ah Miss Primrose, sorry about earlier you can understand right?, just business"

 

Rage formed in your gut as you slammed your fist under his chin as he was lifted off the ground slightly before falling onto the floor, "Don't do that to another women understand!" You snapped grabbing him by the collar, "Or someone will kill you" You spat on his face as you quickly got up and carried on down the street.

 

 

 

 

You got inside your house shutting and locking the door as quickly as humanly possible, you crumpled down on your bed. Tears soaking into your pillow, "I felt so alive taking his life, I smiled..." You cried to yourself, "I'm a fucking monster" You shouted gripping your hands, "I-I can't do this any more" You sighed sitting up wrapping your arms around your knees, "I can't stay in London any longer" You sighed getting off the bed and walking towards your wardrobe.

 

"Ow fuck" You hissed hopping on one foot as your gauntlet fells out of the wooden box, you looked down at the equipment which was spilt in front of you "Long time no see" You muttered crouching down holding a gauntlet in your hands, pressing a switch on the side as the blade released, you looked at the metal. The silver almost stained a metallic crimson, you traced your finger over the edge of the blade cutting your finger slightly as you watched the droplet of blood run down the metal before dripping onto the floor.

 

You stood up ripping off your dress and putting your trousers on along with your corset, you slid the gauntlet on before finishing it off with your cloak. "Hm" You grunted thrusting your fist forward blade releasing, you scooped up a glass bottle off the floor tossing it in the air. You jumped up kicking your foot into it as it smashed with the impact glass shattering against your wall.

 

Your heart was beating fast as you looked at the glass on the floor, you opened your back door and walked out, scaling your house you stood on the roof looking out at the dimly lit streets of London, you let out a loud cry as it echoed down the streets. You laughed to yourself before you ran on along the roof tops, jumping carefully from ledge to ledge, you skidded down a roof side before leaping off the gutter and grabbing onto a shop sign before dropping to the floor. You looked up pushing off your back foot as you ran down the streets, bliters and street urchins looking at you in confusion as you jumped over boxes, flipping over bollards in the street. You began laughing to yourself, you hadn't felt this alive in forever, blood coursing through your veins heart beating fast it felt amazing it felt...natural.

 

You rested on your knees in front of a lake catching your breath, you fell back against a tree fiddling with a leaf between your fingers. Your head snapping to the right as you heard a noise, you scrambled to your feet as you scaled the tree hiding on a back branch, you were about to jump down when you heard someone below the tree.

 

"Three months" He muttered, "Three months you've been gone love"

 

"Jacob..." You said under your breath looking over your shoulder down at the floor where Jacob stood.

 

"Four months since I kissed you here"

 

Your whole body froze up, "Here...." The words trembled out your mouth as you gripped another branch for balance.

 

"I miss you, every day I regret the choice I made on that night. I shouldn't have left you alone we could have gone together maybe it wouldn't have gone as bad"

 

"You can't change fate" You spoke up as you heard Jacob scrambling to your feet, "Just a street urchin sir, felt bad listening in" You said in a different voice than your own, "I know how you're feeling"

 

"Is that so?"

 

"I lost someone not so long ago" You sighed looking at the moon in the sky, "I miss em"

 

"Sorry to hear it" Jacob appologised, "It still hurts, I keep seeing her everywhere, I swear she's still out there. Her body went missing, my sister says Starrick took it"

 

"You ain't had closure" You said, "You never saw her body being lower into the grave right?, you still think she's out there"

 

"She is" He answered sternly as you jumped slightly, "I know she is"

 

"You know-or want to believe she is?"

 

"You're very philosophical for an urchin" Jacob said getting suspicious

 

"Don't mean I'm not smart cause I'm an urchin" You answered back as Jacob laughed slightly, it seemed to make your heart beat fast hearing his laugh, "Alright, if she was alive what would you do?"

 

"I would guard her with my life, like she did for me"

 

"She killed herself for you?"

 

"She saved me, she saved me so many times after I put her in danger so much"

 

You sat in shock, " _I saved him, all I've done is hurt him_ "

 

"One night we were running from some people, both badly wounded we managed to escape thanks to her quick thinking but-She didn't make it...I-I cried for days" Jacob laughed painfully "You know she's the only one to ever make me cry"

 

"She sounded very special to you, I'm sure if she was out there she would want you to know she loves you still" You muttered resting your head against the tree, "Even if she is dead, she will be watching down on ya, making sure your safe" You spoke, "She still loves you" You said voice returning to normal you quickly covered your mouth as you heard Jacob scramble to his feet.

 

You silently dropped out of the tree and ran along the grass swerving between trees as Jacob called your name at the tree, before he ran towards you, hearing your foot steps no doubt, you ran down an alley as he was close behind. You reached your door pulling it open jumping in and shutting it behind you, you slid down the door hiding behind it, cowering in fear hoping he wouldn't look in.

 

"(f/n)!" He cried, "(f/n), please if you're there come out, I need to know if you're real or not!" He screamed as you winced over in pain hearing the strain in his voice, " (f/n), please" He whimpered as you heard him fall to his knees, "Damn it!" He lashed out punching the ground.

 

You stood up handing shaking over the door handle as you grabbed it.

 

"(f/n) come back we can go back to how it was, me and you together, fighting with the rooks"

 

You sighed as you let go on the door handle and walked away from the door, "Sorry Jacob" You muttered as you took off your equipment and lay down on your bed as you heard him shouting out your name once more before he ran on, "I'm just hurting you even more"

 

 

 

You awoke to the sun light streaming into your room, you looked down to your dress then across to our equipment. You sat staring between the two before standing up, you picked up the dress and put it on and set off for work.

 

"Looks we already got some new glass!" William beamed as you walked into work giving him a small smile before walking into the back office.

 

"I'm terribly sorry about last night, I didn't know he would do that I-"

 

"It's fine, I can take care of myself" You sighed before digging into your apron pocket producing a piece of paper, "I'm sorry but it's time I left"

 

"So soon, you just began working here!, William will be extremely upset do you not want to re-think your-"

 

"No, I'm sorry but I have to leave."

 

You turned and walked out the door looking at William who clearly over heard the conversation as he stood looking at you, "William" You muttered placing your hand on his cheek, "Keep looking, there will be someone for you out there" You kissed him lightly on the lips.

 

"Don't tell me you're going back to that abusive husband, cause I won't allow it!" He yelled as you shook your head, "Look what he did to you!, I would never do that to you!"

 

"I know you wouldn't but truth be told he didn't do this to me" You said walking towards the door, "I did it to myself, to save him" You pushed the door open the small bell ringing as you stepped out onto the street. You walked back towards your house, unlocking the door you stepped inside shutting it with your foot as you trudged towards your old equipment which was sprawled out on the floor.

 

"Sorry" You slid out of your dress and placed your equipment back on, "I'm sorry old man but it's in my nature to do this" you threw your dress inside the wardrobe and stepped into the back alley, you looked down the alley seeing a group of rooks who seemed to freeze in their tracks.

 

"Is that you miss (l/n)!" They yelled running across the street as you gave a small wave, "Bloody hell you're alive, I'll get Jacob-"

 

"I'd rather find him myself, keep this between us ok" You smiled as they nodded, you ran off down the street, you spent the day trying to track down Jacob but he was no where to be found.

 

 

"The one time I need you to show up you don't" You sighed panting as you rested on your knees, you looked up hearing gun fire, "Jacob can't be far away right?" You muttered to yourself as you set off running again.

 

You made it towards the street peering around the corner seeing Jacob stood with a bunch of rooks, you took a deep breath in before stepping out onto the stoned pavement your boots clicking.

 

"Looks like we got more company boys-" Jacob stopped as you looked him in the eyes, "(f/n)" Your name ghosted over his lips as he took a step towards you before falling to his knees.

 

"Sorry to crash the party" You smiled walking towards Jacob as all the rooks stood in shock, "Although I think I'm a bit late" You muttered looking at the bliters on the floor, your attention turned back to Jacob who just stared wide eyed at you, "Long time no see Jakey-"

 

You were crushed into a hug, Jacobs arms wrapped around your body so tight as he cried into your shoulder, you let out a small exhale of air laughing slightly as you rubbed his back with your free arm, "Shh" You muttered as he wept hands gripping your back tightly, "I'm real Jacob"

 

You both remained still as he gripped you making sure you wouldn't leave, he muttered sweet nonsense to you as you smiled hugging him back.

 

He pulled away slowly and looked at you, you gave a gentle smile as you placed your hand on his face wiping his tears away, "I'm sorry" You said hanging your head, "I should have told you sooner, I'll understand if you want me to leave I-"

 

"You're not going any where" He said placing a finger under your chin and lifting your head, "I thought you were dead, why didn't you come back I was so worried I-"

 

"I needed to think" You answered, "I know the amount of pain if caused you, I know I was being selfish but I was broken, defeated, in pieces after the event, I spoke to an old man who told me some things, I didn't want to kill" You sighed, "But now I realise people want to change the world but no one wants to die, you can't fight a war if both sides have nothing to loose then there's not point in a war, to fight is to protect something, be it human or a statement. As soon as you put your life on the line its a contract with death be it you work for him or you get taken by him"

 

"So...you're staying with me?" Jacob asked as you laughed.

 

"Such an idiot"  You smirked as he kissed you on the lips, his arms wrapping around your waist bring you closer to him.

 

"I won't leave you again" You said resting your forehead against his.

 

"I'll make sure of it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah, see happyish???, tell me if ya want me to continue it or just if you liked it or not :))

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked it :) and you understood how the weapon worked (sorry its complicated), let me know down below what you thought and if you want me to carry it on.


End file.
